


The Other Love of my Life

by UnabashedlyLoudNacho



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Healing, I am so bad at tagging youse guys!, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 37,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnabashedlyLoudNacho/pseuds/UnabashedlyLoudNacho
Summary: Percival and Newt receive news of Credence's survival and decide to help him.





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a continuation of my other two stories Scars and Project Make Percival not Hate Himself, but can easily be read without first having read those. 
> 
> The plan is to add some more chapters in the upcoming weeks.

“Perce, I got a letter from Tina.”

 Percival turned away from the occamy nest to see Newt coming towards him from the shed. Sure enough, the red-head was holding a parchment, but what grabbed Percival’s attention was the worried look on the other man’s face.

“Is something wrong?”

Newt sighed and handed him the letter. “I don’t know how to tell you about this so you are just going to have to hear it from Tina.”

Percival’s brow furrowed in confusion but he looked dutifully down to the letter and started reading.

 

_Newt,_

_A mutual friend of ours that had been presumed dead has recently approached me – very much alive, needlessly to say. We are not sure what the next steps for this friends should be and would very much appreciate your help._

_Kind regards,_

_Tina._

 

“Who…?” Suddenly it downed on Percival who said friend was. “The Barebone boy!”

“Yeah, uhhm, we should probably go back to New York.”

Percival felt cold and hot at the same time. He loosened the tie around his neck in hopes of being able to breathe more easily and then ended up sitting on the ground. The occamy’s wasted no time to surround him playfully.

“Perce, I…” Newt started stammering in a way he hadn’t around Percival since they first met.

Percival put his face in his hands and could easily feel the scars there, the scars that he had hoped would wipe away the atrocious acts committed with his face.

“I never knew him, you know,” he said quietly. “I saw him maybe once around the whole fiasco of Tina’s demotion, but I never spoke to him. Grindelwald jumped me around that time and apparently decided to use to his advantage the fact that the boy was lost and alone in a cruel world, starving for affection,” Percival drew in a shaky breath.

Newt crouched down beside Percival and shooed a few of the occamy’s out of the way so he could take Percival’s hands and look him in the eyes, something he rarely did, even now that they had begun a romantic relationship. “You know this isn’t your fault,” he said steadily. “There was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened.”

“But it was done with my face,” Percival could tell that Newt was going to object and stopped him before he could. “Logically I know that this wasn’t my fault, but I still wonder if there wasn’t something I could have done to prevent what happened to Barebone. It’s the part that I feel most responsible for – Grindelwald managed to fool an entire department of aurors and the president of MACUSA herself, whatever he did there can just as well be blamed on them as me. But Barebone was an innocent bystander – one that didn’t even know about the Wizarding World, let alone some dark wizard and his horrible schemes. Everything Grindelwald did to Barebone he will undoubtedly always connect with my face.”

Percival hadn’t noticed that he was crying until Newt wiped his cheeks with his thumbs, then holding his face still between his hands and kissing him softly. Percival melted into the kiss and wondered yet again if he would even still be alive if this strange and wonderful person hadn’t forced his way into his life.

“I can’t imagine what you must feel or what you are going through,” Newt said, still stroking Percival’s cheek soothingly. “But I think it might do both you and Mr. Barebone a world of good if you met each other.”

Percival leaned his head on Newt’s shoulder and let out a sigh. “You are right of course, as with everything else. Besides, we need to help the Goldsteins’ and make sure MACUSA doesn’t decide to try to execute Barebone.”

“Maybe it would be best to get Mr. Barebone out of the States, at least for a time, he needs to be hidden from Grindelwald and, no offence, but I do not trust the Magical Congress of America not to try to murder Mr. Barebone again so we will also most likely need to hide him from them.”

“Things are never easy,” Percival said with a wry smile.

 


	2. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another short chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Newt started making arrangements for them to go back to America as soon as he had discussed the letter with Percival, and a few days later they were on a passenger ship from Copenhagen to London. From London they would catch another ship that would bring them to New York.

“To bad we never actually made it to Iceland,” Percival said. They lay in a double bed that Newt had put in his suitcase for them on their travels. They both preferred to stay in the suitcase instead of in their cabin on the ship.

Newt turned so he was facing Percival and pecked him on the mouth, pulling back to give him a small smile. “Yeah, but this is more important. Credence has never had anyone to care for him and now that is something I’m not going to fail at.”

Percival admired the determined look on Newts face and smiled. “If anyone is cut out for this job you are,” he said, reaching for Newts hand and lacing their fingers together. “An obscurus that is older and stronger than any known case before.”

“Well, I’ll have help from the strongest person I know,” that said Newt moved closer to Percival and started kissing him in earnest. “We should probably fully enjoy this calm before the storm,” he said between mind-numbing kisses, smiling mischievously.

Percival didn’t need more prompting; he rolled Newt onto his back and crawled on top of him, both men busy trying to remove the others clothing.

~~O~~

When they had been on the ship from London to New York for a few days they had begun to feel tense. They both kept thinking of Credence Barebone and what could happen to him and the Goldstein sisters in the amount of time that it took the two men to finally get to New York. 

Percival was also tense because he had no idea what to expect when the time came to actually meet Barebone. If he himself had barely managed to deal with looking at his face, and then only by trying to mutilate it beyond recognition until Newt stepped in and saved him from himself, how could he ever expect Barebone to be able to stand even looking at Percival, let alone trusting him to help. Percival desperately wanted to help Barebone, both as a way of redemption and to help Newt and their friends, but he was afraid of Barebone’s reaction and had no idea on how to gain his trust.

In the beginning Newt had tried his best to comfort him and tell him that of course it would take a while for Credence to feel comfortable around him, but that could also be said about Credence’s comfort with all other people; he had been hurt so much in his relatively short life that trust did not come easy. Now that their arrival was edging closer Newt himself had become more tense and worried, and focused most of his time on his creatures. 

~~O~~

“Newt! Percival!” 

They had finally gotten through customs, thankfully without any mishaps, and now Tina Goldstein came rushing towards them on the docks. She drew an awkward Newt into a bone-crushing hug, and then she turned to Percival and shook his hand; she still thought of him as her boss, and while they had grown closer and become friends since his resignation she still felt like it would be inappropriate to hug him. 

“How was the journey?” She asked them smiling. Clearly relieved to have them come help her and her sister with Credence.

“Well, I don’t remember it being quite so, uhm, long, the last time,” Newt said, looking around. “But feeling like there is no time to waste makes the traveling time feel endless.”

“Speaking of time,” Tina said. “We should probably hurry so we can try to figure things out as soon as possible.”

They started walking away from the crowd, looking around for a deserted place from which they could apparate. 

“How has Credence been?” Newt asked.

“Understandably shaken,” Tina answered. “There haven’t been any incidents or anything. But he is very withdrawn and listless. Queenie and I have tried everything to try and get him out of his shell a little bit, but to no avail.”

“Well, he has been through a lot, and he is just now starting to grasp the size and shape of the wizarding world, it must all be quite a shock to him,” Newt pointed out.

“How come he is only showing up now?” Percival mused. “He has been presumed dead for months.”

“Well, it is difficult to make sense of much of his explanations, I was hoping Newt would do better on that front. Credence remembers you, Newt, from the subway, and I think he trusts you. Queenie said that he is certain if anyone can help him it is you.”

Percival noticed that Newt blushed a bit. 

“Well, heh, no pressure then.”

“Oh, and Percival,” Tina stopped in front of a deserted alley. “I have explained to him that the man he knew wasn’t you, and that you were as much a victim of Grindelwald’s as he was. But I still don’t think he will be very comfortable around you, so it would probably be best if you kept your distance and let Credence focus on Newt for a while.”

Percival swallowed. “Yeah, right, of course,” he answered. Newt took his hand and squeezed. 

“Everything will be fine, Prece, the minute you get to know each other he will realize that you are nothing like Grindewald’s version of you.”

‘Still enough alike to fool everyone at the MACUSA,’ Percival thought bitterly and then apparated along with Tina and Newt to the Goldstein’s apartment.


	3. Credence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter!

Queenie was waiting for them when they arrived at the apartment. She hugged them each and smiled sadly.

“We just didn’t know what to do about him,” she said. “We couldn’t take the risk of turning him in – what if he had been executed?”

“You did the right thing,” Percival assured her. “The Obscurus fiasco is definitely something that MACUSA would want to keep quiet. Especially its connection with Grindelwald, seeing as that in and of itself was a PR nightmare.”

“Where is he?” Newt asked Tina while Queenie ushered Percival to the kitchen table and handed him a strong cup of coffee.

“He is in Queenie’s bedroom. She has been staying with me in mine so he could get some privacy. But Credence hasn’t been very willing to leave the bedroom, this is all very overwhelming for him.”

“And he really did trust Grindelwald when he was posing as you, Perce,” Queenie interjected. “I think he was very close to falling in love with him. Credence has never been shown much kindness in his life.”

“Then it would probably be best if I stayed away for a while,” Percival pointed out.

“Well, yes,” Queenie said uncomfortably. “It would be best if Credence could talk to us and Newt before he meets you.” ( _Before he sees the face of his nightmares_ )

Percival downed the last few sips of coffee and stood up. “I’ll just stay in the case for now then, if that is okay with you, Newt?”

Newt hugged Percival. “Of course that is okay, the creatures adore you… almost as, uhm… much as, you know… I adore you.” Newt blushed that adorable blush of his and suddenly Percival didn’t mind staying in the case taking care of the creatures while Newt and the Goldsteins took care of everything else.

 

~~O~~

 

“What have you told Credence about me?” Newt asked the sisters once Percival had left.

“We told him that you tried to help him that time in the subway tunnel and that you are an incredibly good and kind person,” Queenie said, her smile widening when she noticed that Newt had started blushing again.

“We also told him that you are the only person that could possibly help him fight the Obscurus and reconcile with his magic again,” Tina continued. “We told him that you exposed Grindelwald for what he is and that you have travelled the world over to help creatures that are being mistreated and abused.”

“Okay,” Newt said, feeling overwhelmed. “So… ehm, I hope I don’t disappoint him.”

Queenie burst out laughing. “Of course not, sweetie, you are amazing and he’ll think so too.”

Newt decided to ignore the praise and asked instead: “What have you told him about Obscuri and Obscurials? And does he know what happened to the girl I tried to save?”

The Goldstein sisters looked decidedly uncomfortable at this.

“Well, we tried to explain the concept of an Obscurus and Obscurial, but no, we didn’t tell him about the Sudanese girl,” Tina said. “I know it is stupid of me but I just wanted him to have some hope.”

Newt sighed. “It is not stupid Tina, he really does deserve something good in his life.”

“Shall I go and get him?” Queenie asked.

 

~~O~~

 

Credence came into the living room a couple of steps behind Queenie. His tall frame was hunched in on itself as if he was trying to fold inwards and disappear. His eyes were firmly locked on the floor as Newt approached him with an outstretched hand.

“Hello Mr. Barebone, I’m Newt Scamander. It is so good to finally meet you properly.”

Credence shot his eyes to Newt’s face for a moment before looking at his outstretched hand and putting his own in it. “Y… you too, Mister Scamander.” Credence whispered before snatching his hand back from Newt’s as if he had been burned.

“Oh, it’s okay sweetie, you are not unworthy of touching Newt, or anyone for that matter, unless they don’t want you to touch them,” Queenie said comfortingly and patted Credence on the back.

Newt sat down on the couch beside Tina while Queenie told Credence to sit in an armchair opposite the couch. She then magic-ed some tea, coffee and biscuits over to them from the kitchen.

“So, ummn, can I call you Credence? You can call me Newt of course,” Newt said while spooning a great amount of sugar into his tea. Most Americans couldn’t brew drinkable tea, but Queenie was the exception.

“Aw, thank you sweetie!” Queenie whispered to him.

“Oh, um, sure, if you’d like,” Credence said, twisting his hands together nervously.

Newt smiled at him warmly. “Great, good. So, how have you been doing?”

Credence’s lips stretched a bit upwards in a timid smile. “Miss Tina and Miss Queenie have been so very kind to me, Mister Newt,” he said.

“That is great to hear,” Newt beamed.

“But I’m scared that I’m becoming a bother,” Credence mumbled.

“Oh no sweetie, it is really nice to have you around,” Queenie assured him and Tina nodded vigorously in agreement.”

“But they have told you that it is not safe for you to stay in New York for too long?” Newts asked sadly.

“Yes Mister Newt, I killed some people and should be punished,” Credence said, looking at his hands miserably. “I really didn’t mean to though.”

“I know, of course you didn’t,” Newt said reassuringly. “This is something that happens with magical children if they are forced to push down their magic, and it really isn’t your fault, you are just as much a victim of circumstance as those who perished at the proverbial hands of the Obscurus.”

Credence sniffed and Newt stiffened when he noticed that the younger man had shed a few tears.

“Thank you Mister Newt.”


	4. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and the Goldsteins feel like the problems they face are endless while the solutions are non-existent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was way to long in the making! I'll try to put more up soon!

Credence took a few moments to calm down enough to stop crying. Once he had he drew in a breath to calm his nerves and asked: “Mister Newt, will you be able to f-f-fix me?” Queenie put a comforting hand on his shaking form.

Newt felt his insides clench. He had known this would be difficult but actually sitting opposite Credence and telling him that removing the obscurus would most likely kill him made him sick to his stomach.

“I um,” Newt felt tears prickle in his own eyes but did his best to keep them at bay. “I’m sorry Credence, but I just don’t know.” He drew in a shaky breath before he continued. “I promise I will do my absolute best to help you in any way I can, but I have only once attempted to remove an Obscurus from an Obscurial and it ended in disaster.”

Credence sat looking down at the floor while Queenie petted his shoulders for comfort. Newt felt like he was an absolute failure – what good was a promise to help if said help might end with Credence dead?

Finally Credence looked up, this time actually meeting Newt’s eyes. “It isn’t your fault Mister Newt,” he said quietly.

The silence grew heavy, no one quite knowing what to say until Tina spoke up.

“First things first,” she said. “We will have to get you out of the country.”

“And I want to introduce you to someone,” Newt said hesitatingly.

 

~~O~~

The three of them explained to Credence everything that had been done to Percival Graves at the hands of Grindelwald. The Goldsteins had already explained plenty to them but Newt wanted to make perfectly sure that Credence understood what they meant, for he knew that they would need Percival if Credence was ever to be safe.

“He is a wonderful man, Credence,” Newt said, trying not to sound too dreamy. “And I think our best bet is to have him help us.”

Newt hadn’t quite known if he should tell Credence of the relationship he had with Percival. Newt knew that muggles were very judgmental of same-sex relationships and he wasn’t sure if it would be wise to spring the relationship on Credence. Queenie had mentioned that Credence had been falling in love with Grindelwald when he was posing as Percival but that did not mean he would feel comfortable with the idea of same-sex relationships. To top it all of Credence had had a very strict religious upbringing, which would probably make the relationship harder for him to accept.

So Newt decided to not mention it. He refused to say that he was hiding the relationship from Credence, he just didn’t want to make the young man feel even more uncomfortable than he already felt. He had enough things to adjust to and they would get around to help him wrap his head around same-sex relationships when he was doing better.

Instead of introducing Credence to Percival right at that moment they decided to let him try and wrap his head around the entire Grindelwald thing. So Credence excused himself and went to his temporary bedroom while Newt and the Goldstein sisters sat down at the kitchen table to discuss what they should do next.

“The simplest way to get him out of the US would be to have him in the suitcase, seeing as he is presumed dead and does thus not have any documents,” Tina said.

“Yes but the creatures would have to get used to him and accept him first, and vice versa. That might take more time than we have,” Newt pointed out, looking longingly at his suitcase where Percival resided.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Tina admitted sullenly. “Maybe we can falsify some documents for him, but that would still not remove all change of him being spotted.”

“Besides,” Queenie interjected. “We don’t know if Grindelwald might still want him, or want to kill him in a misguided attempt to keep Credence’s power from his enemies.”

Newt sighed and Tina put her face in her hands. This was going to be a lot more complicated than they had thought.

“Well, the first obstacle we have to get through is for Credence to get to know Percival and get a feel for him, so he can see for himself that this is not the same man as the one who hurt him,” Queenie pointed out.

“Yes,” Newt agreed. “And we have to get him out of the country, as far away from MACUSA as possible, maybe Perce has some idea that might work.”

“After that you are all going to have to lay low for a while, to make sure no one is after Credence anymore,” Tina said. “Then of course there is the matter of the obscurus, whether or not it can be extracted and/or controlled so no one gets hurt by it again. And, of course, Credence will eventually need to get citizenship somewhere, he can’t have any semblance of a normal life without it.”

“The problems seem endless,” Newt groaned. He felt hopeless; he wanted nothing more than to help Credence, who had had such a horrible life and deserved to find happiness, but they seemed to run into an obstacle at every turn.

“We are just going to have to start with one thing and then work through one problem after another,” Queenie said, getting a determined look on her face after seeing her sister and her friend close to giving up. “Maybe things will seem easier once we get started. All I know is that we have to do our best to help Credence, who is such a sweet young man despite everything that has been going on in his life so far.”

They nodded at each other and decided to rest for now, because tomorrow they would have to start facing down the problems that haunted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will most likely be from Percival's point of view - what he was doing and thinking while Newt met with Credence and chatted with Tina and Queenie


	5. Niffler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival gets distracted from his downward spiraling thoughts by one sneaky Niffler

Percival climbed down the ladder into the case and stood, stock-still. It was an incredibly weird feeling to not have any role in the proceedings. He knew it was for the best – he would cause Credence more shock than he was already in – but that did not change the fact that he felt useless. He was hiding out in Newt’s case while his friends and lover saved the day.

No wonder his tenure as Director of Magical Security had come to such a disastrous end.

Percival drew a deep breath trying to force himself away from the spiralling thoughts of inadequacy. He got distracted from his mission when he heard something break.

Percival swirled around only to be faced with a sneaking Niffler who was trying to get past him and to the ladder leading out of the case.

“Oh no you don’t!” Percival hissed. He lunged after the Niffler who squeaked loudly and gave up on his mission to hastily retreat into the main body of the case.

Percival walked leisurely into the creature habitats after the Niffler. Niff had gone back to his nest, undoubtedly plotting his next escape attempt. Percival decided to let him be for now – having to intercept Niff again would just be a pleasurable distraction from his feelings of uselessness.

Percival set to work feeding the creatures in the case. Most of them had been sceptical when he had first helped Newt out with their care, but now most of them had accepted him and were happy to see him.

 

~~O~~

Percival had cleaned the habitats and fed all the creatures and was now trying to organise the cabin. That was when the Niffler decided to try another escape attempt. Percival was standing on top of a counter removing a substance from an upper shelf that he preferred not to know what was when he noticed a slight movement from the corner of his eye.

He turned around so fast that he almost fell of the counter, but managed at the last minute to find his balance. When he looked around he couldn’t see the pest anywhere, and had almost turned back to his cleaning when he noticed the movement again.

The floor of the cabin was very messy – Newt was an organized chaos kind of a person – and there was defiantly something moving there, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.

That was when he noticed the bucket. It had been turned upside down and the movement from it was almost imperceptible. If he hadn’t had all that auror training he would never have noticed it – but it was defiantly moving!

Percival stepped of the counter as quietly as he could, moving soundlessly towards the bucket. He got ready to grab the Niffler and lifted the bucket with magic.

“I’ve got you now!” Percival exclaimed triumphantly only to notice that what he was holding was not a Niffler but an occamy that chirped at him happily and wound itself up his arm to nibble on his ear. Percival wanted to believe that the Niffler was still sulking in his nest, but something didn’t sit right with him.

He looked around and spotted the Niffler at the top of the ladder, picking the brand new lock that Percival had ensured would be placed on the suitcase.

“Accio Niffler!” Percival shouted and the Niffler flew through the ear and into his arms. When Percival held the Niffler in his outstretched hands it somehow managed to look indignant, like Percival was the one in the wrong!

“You are getting sneakier,” Percival tried not to have it sound like a compliment, but the Niffler still seemed to decide to take it as such for he preened. “Now go back into your nest and try to behave until Newt comes back!”

He let the Niffler go and watched him scurry out of the cabin. The Occamy on the other hand had decided that Percival’s arm was her new home. He sighed and went back to his cleaning.


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for Credence and Percival to meet!

When Newt got down into his suitcase he found Percival lying on their cot with an occamy wound around him snuggling into his warmth. Newt smiled fondly as Percival snored quietly. After looking at his lover’s peaceful face for a moment – Perce rarely looked completely at ease – he walked into the creature habitats to see if everything was going smoothly (which of course it was, his creatures adored Percival). After that he got ready for bed and finally crawled under the blankets beside Percival.

Percival turned around in his sleep so he was facing Newt, as if he was aware of his presence at some level. The occamy, Miss Nelly, shrieked in annoyance, but instead of leaving Percival she just moved around to get more comfortable again.

“Hey,” Percival mumbled sleepily, clearly having been woken up by the occamy. “How did things go?”

Newts sighed and took Perce’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Credence is scared and lost, I don’t think he really understands what’s going on. And we just keep running into problems; I don’t know how we’re going to do any of this.”

Percival stroked his thumb over Newt’s knuckles in a comforting gesture. “We’ll figure something out.”

“I hope so,” Newt said tiredly. “The first thing we need to do is to get Credence used to you, so first thing in the morning you will have to be introduced to him.”

Percival felt his stomach constrict uncomfortably, he wasn’t sure if he could deal with what feelings Credence must surely be projecting onto him. But he then he drew a deep breath and nodded. “That makes sense.”

“You’ll do fine,” Newt assured him. “You are nothing like Grindelwald was when he was impersonating you, and I’m sure Credence will notice the differences immediately.”

Percival kissed Newt lovingly. “Let’s get some sleep, the next few days, or maybe weeks, are going to be difficult.”

 

~~O~~

 

When Newt left the suitcase the next morning Credence and the Tina were already sitting at the kitchen table while Queenie made breakfast.

“Morning,” Newt said, trying his best to sound cheerful despite the nerves he felt. The three other occupants in the room greeted him back.

“So Credence,” Newt said, smiling kindly. “I wanted to introduce you to our friend, Percival Graves.”

Newt and Percival had discussed earlier that morning if they should mention the fact that their relationship was more than a friendly one, and had come to the conclusion that it was best to not mention it but both refused to openly deny it if it came up.

Credence’s hunched form flinched slightly at the mention of the name, but then he nodded and stood up, looking as if he was bracing himself for a fight to the death.

“Oh it’s okay sweetie,” Queenie said, coming over and squeezing his shoulder in support. “He is a really nice man and he just wants what is best for you.”

“We all do,” Tina added.

Newt knocked three times on the lid of his suitcase, signalling to Percival that it was okay for him to come out. A short while later Percival climbed out of the suitcase and into the Goldsteins’ kitchen.

“Hello,” he said, looking around the room until his eyes landed on Credence. Then he drew a deep breath and walked slowly towards Credence, who was looking at Percival’s shoes.

“You must be Credence,” Percival said, smiling kindly, if a bit nervously. He reached out a hand for Credence to shake. “I’m Percival Graves, but unfortunately you already know that.”

Credence reached out a shaking hand and placed it in Percival’s, snatching it back immediately after a small shake, as if the small contact was very painful to him.

“N-n-ice to… um… m-meet yo-u, m-m-r. Graves, sir,” Credence stammered, still looking at Percival’s shoes as if they were made of gold and he was a niffler.

“Oh none of that Credence, you can call me Percival or Perce or whatever else nick-name these so-called friends of mine have come up with for me, but Mr. Graves is the name of someone else to you, isn’t it?”

At this Credence looked up, and seemed to see Percival for the first time that morning. Percival’s facial scars shone in the morning sun, his hair was unkempt (which happened more and more after he had left MACUSA for good), and his shirt was untucked and his braces hung down carelessly from his pants. There was one thing all occupants in the room could agree on; the cold immaculate form that characterized Grindelwald’s impersonation of Percival was as far from the Percival who stood in the Goldstein’s kitchen that morning as it could get.

Credence seemed transfixed on Percival and the silence stretched out into the realm of uncomfortableness. Credence jumped a little bit when Queenie cleared her throat and announced that breakfast had been served.


	7. Pickett

Breakfast passed without incident (thankfully) and while Credence did not say much unless directly addressed he didn’t seem like he wanted to run for his life, which was an improvement. After breakfast Percival helped Queenie clean up in the kitchen while Tina went to work and Newt sat down with Credence on the couch.

“There is someone else I want to introduce to you,” Newt said, reaching into his breast pocket, smiling reassuringly at Credence’s uncomfortable look. Pickett climbed onto his hand and he reached it out toward Credence. “This is Pickett, he is a Bowtruckle. Pickett, this is Credence, he is a new friend that will be staying with us.”

Credence stared transfixed at the tiny creature in Newt’s hand. Pickett waved at him and slowly Credence did the same. Newt beamed.

“Would you like to hold him?” he asked Credence who seemed incredulous at the suggestion.

“But… I might… h-h-urt him,” he said, looking shyly at Newt through his bangs.

“I don’t think you will,” Newt said and when he saw that Credence was getting ready to disagree he added: “Pickett is stronger than he looks, and if anything happens I’m here to keep both of you safe.”

Credence blinked repeatedly, his eyes shining with unshed tears, then he nodded and reached is hand towards Pickett, who didn’t hesitate to climb onto his new friend.

“H-hi Pick—ett,” Credence stammered, the edges of his mouth twitching upwards slightly. Pickett didn’t take long to climb into Credence’s hair.

“He likes you!” Newt said beaming and patting Credence on the shoulder. Credence blushed.

“I’ve got many more creatures that I want you to meet,” Newt told Credence, who was looking anywhere but at him. “And they are looking forward to meeting you, but I think that you’ve had enough excitement for now, and was wondering if you might want to read some of my notes about my creatures, so you know what to expect when you meet them.”

Credence looked Newt in the eyes for the first time and his mouth twitched in a slight smile. “I’d like th-that,” he said, with only a slight stammer, and Newt felt his heart clench.

 

~~O~~

 

Credence retreated to ‘his’ bedroom to read through Newt’s notes. When Newt had tried to take Pickett back the bowtruckle shook his head and made himself even more comfortable in Credence’s hair.

Queenie started to take out some fabrics and needles to make some clothes for Credence, who had none except those he was wearing. She said she didn’t want to send him of with nothing so she got to work.

As to not get in her way Percival and Newt climbed down into the suitcase and made sure that all the creatures were doing fine. Then they sat down in a clearing in the erumpent habitat.

“Meeting Credence went a lot better than I dared to hope,” Percival said. “I was so sure one or both of us would freak out.”

“You are stronger than you give yourself credit for,” Newt squeezed Percival’s hand and put his head on his shoulder. “And Credence is smarter than we realise, I think, he can tell that you are not the same person as the one who hurt him.”

“I hope you are right,” Percival said, leaning his cheek on the top of Newt’s head. “It would make things a lot simpler if we didn’t have to be afraid that just me being here could scare him into Obscurus form.”

They were silent for a while, looking at the erumpents and holding each other, completely lost in thought.

“Tomorrow we are going to have to introduce Credence to the creatures,” Newt said in a low voice. “I wish we could take his integration into the wizarding world slower but that is not an option,” he sighed.

“Yeah, the sooner we are on the road again, the better,” Percival agreed. “But let’s just start with introducing him to the smaller and cuddlier creatures before moving on to Candy.” Candy was Newt’s beloved nundu. She had been hurt and badly damaged by poachers, so she didn’t breathe poison anymore, but that did not make her any less dangerous (even if Newt refused to think of any of his creatures as dangerous, they were JUST MISUNDERSTOOD).

Newt snorted. “Yeah fine, I guess you’re right.”

“We should also close of the Obscurus habitat,” Percival said carefully. “We don’t want him to wander in there by accident.”

Newt took a moment to compose himself before he agreed to Percival’s assessment. They had no idea what could set Credence of, so taking some precaution was not a bad idea, even if Newt felt like he was betraying his creatures for not having faith in them.

“The let’s go do that now,” he said, extracting himself from Percival’s embrace and getting up. “We have no time to waste.”


	8. The Suitcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence goes into the suitcase!

“I don’t understand, ho-how can someone go in-n—to a suitcase?” Credence’s frown spoke volumes about his opinion of Newt’s sanity. Queenie was sewing by the window and trying to stifle a giggle.

“Well, it has been, uhm, enhanced by magic,” Newt answered vaguely, putting his suitcase down on the floor in front of Credene and opening it. “See?”

Credence bent down to get a better look into the suitcase and his eyes widened to such proportions Newt was wondering if he would have to use magic to make sure his eyeballs didn’t fall out of their sockets.

“It is bigger on the inside,” Credence breathed out, his timidity forgotten in his amazement.

“Well, I guess you could put it like that…” Newt reluctantly agreed, deciding that explaining expansion magic would be better left for another time. “This is where I keep the creatures I rescue, until and if they are well enough to be returned to their natural habitat.”

“And you want mm-m-me to go in there? W-won’t I ss-care them? I-I-I could hurt them!” Credence backed away from the suitcase as if it was full of his worst nightmares. “I’m dangerous!”

“You are no more dangerous than my creatures,” Newt said, with more authority than either occupant of the room had ever heard him excerpt. “And they would be thrilled to meet you, but we’ll start with the smaller ones and work up to you meeting the bigger and scarier looking ones, how does that sound?”

Credence looked incredulous at the idea that someone would trust him well enough to be around animals. But still he nodded and took a tentative step towards Newt. “Okay,” he said softly.

“Splendid!” Newt exclaimed and clapped his hands together. “I’ll enter the suitcase first and wait for you at the bottom of the staircase!” Newt hurried down and waited patiently for Credence to make his hesitating way down to him.

The look of utter bewilderment on Credence’s face when he looked around and took in the size of Newt’s shack made Newt feel giddy and proud. “This is nothing,” he said smiling and holding a hand out to Credence. “Wait until you see the outside.”

Newt led Credence through the shed’s door and felt Credence’s grip on his hand tighten into bone-crushing when the younger man took in the vastness of the suitcase.

“I created suitable habitats for all of my creatures, so they could feel as at home as is possible while traveling the world in a suitcase. The creatures who are nocturnal have habitats that are dark most of the time, I created mini jungles and an Arizonian desert. Well… the desert in unoccupied now because I was finally able to set Frank free, so I will probably change it into something else when I come across another creature that needs my help. Unfortunately there are so many of them, humans can be so cruel to creatures that they don’t understand, but you know that better than most of course. I keep trying to make my fellow wizards and witches see that these magical creatures should be allowed to live an grow with us, we shouldn’t hunt them and hurt them for our own greed…” Newt felt someone poking him in the hip and looked down only to see Dougal materialise, looking at him sternly – or as sternly as a demiguise can.

“Oh my! Sorry,” Newt said, looking sheepishly at Credence who was still looking around in amazement. “When it comes to creatures I can get a bit carried away, but you don’t need to hear my boring speech…”

“I don’t mind,” Credence whispered. “I think i-i-it’s fascinating.”

“Oh… oh!” Newt beamed. “Most people find me awfully boring.”

“M-m-mr. Graves doesn’t,” Credence mumbled so low that Newt almost didn’t catch it.

“No well, Perce was a bit sceptical at first when I introduced him to them, but now they adore him and he adores them,” Newt said a bit dreamily. “But enough about this! Here is the perfect candidate to start the introductions!”

Newt stepped back so Credence could see Dougal who was at Newt’s other side, letting go of Credence’s hand in the process (he had completely forgotten he had taken his hand earlier. Weird). “Credence, this is Dougal, Dougal, this is Credence.”

Dougal looked at Credence and chirped, moving closer as if inspecting him. Then he grabbed his hand and pulled Credence along with him. Newt let go of a breath he had been holding, glad that Dougal hadn’t turned himself invisible the moment he saw Credence.

“Dougal is a demiguise, he can turn invisible! Which is very fascinating to see but unfortunately that ability makes demiguises sought after among hunters who get great sums for a demiguise’s pelt…”

Newt kept explaining to Credence what demiguises were like, what they ate, where they lived etc., etc. Dougal led them on to the next habitat, which was the niffler’s. Niff sniffed Credence, looked him over twice, didn’t notice anything shiny, and went back to sleep. Next they went to see the occamies, who chirped excitedly at them. Dougal disappeared only to return shortly with a jar of bugs that he handed to Credence, indicating that he should feed the occamies. Newt kept telling Credence about every creature that they encountered, ending at the bowtruckle tree.

“These are like the one you keep in your pocket,” Credence said looking at the tree in awe. “Why isn’t he with them?”

“Oh, Pickett has got attachment issues. He was the first bowtruckle I rescued and while I was getting the tree ready for him I guess he just got used to being with me, and now he thinks of me as his tree,” Newt shook his head in pretend exasperation. “The others are awfully jealous, but Pickett refuses to leave me and live with them.”

Credence looked thoughtful at this information.

“Reach out your hand to them, so they can check you out,” Newt told him. Credence did as asked and all of a sudden he was covered in little green stickmen. Startled Credence started to giggle. Newt’s stomach constricted at the sound, for the first time feeling like things would work out.

“So, Credence has become their new tree?” Newt and Credence both startled and turned around, seeing Percival walking towards them, the niffler looking through his hair (of all places) for something shiny.

Credence, who had straightened up a bit during their walk through the suitcase, started hunching again. Newt on the other hand had to hold himself back from rushing to Percival’s side to kiss him.

“They really like him!” Newt said, beaming. “All the creatures we have met so far do!”

“Of course they do,” Percival said, standing a bit too close to Newt for it to be an innocent friendly gesture.

“C-can I meet more?” Credence asked, looking at his shoes, still covered in bowtruckles, who were fighting for the best spot in his hair.

“I think this is enough for today,” Newt said gently. “Now we should go help Queenie prepare lunch, and tomorrow you can help me take care of the creatures if you want.”

Credence looked up, hope shining in his eyes. “I can?”

“Of course!”


	9. Decisions

The next day Credence met the remainder of Newt’s creatures (minus the obscurus). While meeting the nundu Credence had at first been absolutely terrified, but relaxed when Candy lay down on her back showing her stomach and purring, like a great big cat asking for attention. Gradually Credence got to know all the creatures by name and was very excited to learn everything about how to take care of them. Newt was more than happy to teach – he was not used to someone really being interested in his creatures, especially not to the extent that Credence was.

Percival tried to give the two younger men space – he knew Credence wasn’t perfectly comfortable around him. He would try to talk to Credence during meals, when everybody was sat around the kitchen table together, to help him get used to Percival’s presence. Other than that Credence spent most of his time either with Newt in the suitcase or with Queenie in the kitchen.

Percival knew that Newt felt guilty about spending most of his waking time with Credence and leaving Percival out. Percival trusted Newt and knew that he was helping someone who had had a horrible life and deserved better, but that did not help to quench the jealousy swirling around in the pit of his stomach.

A week after Credence had first been introduced to the inside of Newt’s suitcase they were all sat around the Goldstein’s kitchen table discussing the next steps in their plan to get Credence to safety.

“He gets along with the creatures splendidly!” Newt said. “I’m sure it will be no problem for him to stay inside the case while we travel.”

“But has he ever been alone there?” Tina asked. “He’d have to spend an awful lot of time alone in the case while you and Percival take care of the actual traveling.”

“The creatures really like him,” Newt argued. “They wouldn’t hurt him.”

“But things can happen, and he would have to be alone to deal with the consequences,” Tina continued.

“I trust him perfectly,” Newt answered stonily.

“Maybe you two should stop and ask what Credence thinks?” Percival suddenly interjected. Everybody’s attention turned simultaneously towards Credence, who had been looking down at his hands but now looked up, startled.

“Oh… um,” a hint of a blush coloured Credence’s cheeks at all the attention. “I really l-like them, and d-don’t want to h-h-hurt them.”

“See!” Newt exclaimed, looking at Tina in exasperation. Percival lifted a hand as a signal for them to stay quiet.

“Go on, Credence,” Percival said in a low voice.

“Well, you know… I didn’t actually ever want to hurt anyone! I just can’t seem to control it, sometimes I get angry or scared or hurt and the darkness, the obscurus, comes out and there is nothing I can do about it!” Credence was clenching his fists, not meeting anybody’s eyes.

“I trust you,” Newt interjected.

“Well,” Credence sighed. “I don’t trust myself.”

The silence that followed was awkward and strained. Nobody knew quite what to say to Credence’s outburst.

“Maybe if either Newt or Percival stay with you in the case? One of them could do the actual traveling and the other could stay with you in case of emergency,” Queenie said. “Newt travels all over the world and I don’t think it would really surprise authorities if he just suddenly showed up without going through official channels. Especially if you were to go to the UK – they are bound to be used to you there!” Queenie smiled.

Newt nodded thoughtfully. “I could contact my brother, Theseus, who is the head auror in Britain, and give him a heads up. We’d buy a ticket for Percival, who would be the one to board the ship, and Credence and I would stay together in the suitcase.”

Tina nodded, looking relieved that a solution seemed to finally be in sight. “Could you stay with your family in the UK?” she asked Newt.

“Well, I usually live with Theseus when I’m home, but his flat is simply too small for all of us. Maybe we could get Theseus to rent an apartment under Percival’s name, our parents would not hesitate to lend us the money – they really want me to be closer to home and they have been really wanting to meet Percival.”

Percival kicked Newt under the table for his slip-up, looking at Credence who thankfully didn’t seem to think it odd that Newt’s parents would be so interested in Percival if Percival was just a friend.

“All right!” Tina exclaimed. “Percival – you go by your ticket. Queenie, finish the clothing you have been preparing for Credence. Newt, go talk to your brother, then make a list of everything you need to stock in your suitcase for the journey, Queenie and Percival will help you replenish them once they are done with their assignments. Credence,” she turned to look at Credence, a soft warmth in her eyes that was highly uncommon. “Take your time to relax, spend some time with the creatures and read up on the wizarding world. You can borrow any books you would like to from us to read on the way over to the UK so as best to wrap your head around this new world you will be entering – by that I both mean the wizarding one and the weird British one (“HEY!” Newt exclaimed incredulously in the background). I, for one, will be going to work!”


	10. Goodbyes

Percival took a deep breath and boarded the ship with Newt’s suitcase in one hand and his own it the other. Tina and Queenie had been tearful when they hugged Credence goodbye. Credence had looked miserable and stayed mostly silent when he went with Newt into the suitcase. Tina and Queenie had gone with Percival to the docks and Queenie had hugged him so hard that he was sure she would squish some of his organs.

Percival stood on the deck of the ship and looked at Tina and Queenie who were still standing on the docks, looking at the ship and trying to spot him. Once they did Tina nodded towards him and Queenie started waving vigorously, while also wiping tears from her eyes.

When the ship started moving away Percival went into his room on the ship and threw himself onto the bed. Queenie had cornered him yesterday when they had been alone in the apartment and brought up some stuff that he had been trying to ignore since Credence became a part of his and Newt’s lives.

 

~~O~~

 

“Sweetie, Newt loves you,” she told him quietly.

“I know,” Percival had answered her, frowning.

“Do you?” Queenie asked him, looking at him closely.

“Of course,” Percival sighed, realising that he would gain nothing by pretending he didn’t know where Queenie was coming from – she could read his thoughts after all. “But I guess I’m just used to having him for myself… and well, the creatures of course.”

“Oh sweetie,” Queenie hugged him tightly.

“I know I shouldn’t be worried, but I guess I am.”

“Maybe you should talk to Newt,” Queenie said. “It would probably do you good to get this of your chest.”

Percival sighed, he hated when she was right. “Yeah, once things start settling down I will, maybe when we get to the UK, I don’t want Credence to overhear and feel guilty or something like that.”

Queenie looked at him knowingly – she could easily tell that Percival was trying to postpone the inevitable.

“I suppose that is for the best,” she said, pulling him in to another hug. “Just remember that Newt loves you a lot.”

 

~~O~~

Percival sighed and got up from the bed and went down into the suitcase to find Newt, who was hunched over his desk writing furiously in his note book.

“Hey,” Percival said quietly. Newt startled and looked over his shoulder at him, his frown turning into a brilliant smile when he spotted Percival.

“Hey,” Newt stood up and walked over to him, hugging him and leaning in for a kiss. Percival moved back a little bit and Newt groaned in frustration.

“What about Credence?” Percival asked, looking around as if he was expecting Credence to step out of the shadows and accuse them of sin and threaten them with hellfire.

“He is napping with the mooncalves,” Newt said, smiling wistfully.

Percival leaned in and kissed Newt full on the mouth, snaking one arm around his waist and cradling his cheek with the other. Newt moaned happily and pulled Percival closer.

“I’ve missed you,” Newt murmured once the pulled away gasping for air. “Things have been so hectic we’ve barely had any time together.”

“Yeah,” Percival agreed and leaned in again for another kiss, sighing blissfully. Everything in the world suddenly felt so right when he held Newt in his arms, all of his worries ran away and left him with nothing but all consuming love and happiness.

They moved so Percival had Newt up against a wall, and Newt had his hands working on the buttons on Percival’s shirt.

“I love you so much,” Newt mumbled, bending down to kiss his neck.

“Love you to,” Percival said, fumbling with Newt’s belt.

Suddenly there was a crash, and the door leading from the shed out into the creature habitats slammed shut. Newt pushed Percival of him and looked around franticly.

The niffler was stood by the door, looking smug while holding Percival’s belt buckle (how had the bastard gotten his hands on _that_?!).

“The door was closed!” Newt exclaimed. “Niff would not have been able to open it by himself.”

Realization dawned on Percival as he watched Newt hurriedly righting his clothes.

Oh boy.

Credence.


	11. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter is any good at all, but here it is!

Percival and Newt stared at each other helplessly for a moment, then Newt sprang into action.

“It might be best if you went up into the cabin while I have a chat with Credence and try to calm him down,” he said while trying to make himself look less dishevelled – or as dishevelled as he usually looked. “Credence is closer to me than to you and he trusts me so it is probably best that I talk to him alone, he tends to be nervous when you are around and he is most likely already freaking ou…”

“Yes, yes I’m going,” Percival grumbled, stopping Newt from rambling on. He leaned forward to steal a last kiss from Newt but Newt turned around before their lips touched and grabbed the niffler. It was as if a hand made of ice grabbed his heart and squeezed.

Newt fumbled with the niffler until he got it to let go of Percival’s belt buckle, then he let Niff down and handed Percival the buckle, not meeting his eyes. “I’ve got to go, don’t come back into the case, I’ll come up once I’ve talked to Credence and hopefully calmed him down.”

Percival watched Newt’s retreating form with unease, then turned around and headed up the ladder.

 

~~O~~

 

Newt searched all over the suitcase but couldn’t find Credence anywhere. When he was about to give up hope Dougal came to him and grabbed his hand, leading him towards his nest in a big tree. Credence was sitting hunched with his legs drawn to his chest, his eyes completely white and black strands visible just under his skin, like he was barely holding himself together. Newt’s chest clenched in sympathy.

“Hey Credence,” Newt whispered and inched closer to Dougal’s nest. “Can we talk?”

Credence showed no indication of having heard Newt, but he started to visibly shake.

“Oh, Creed, please come back to me, you have been doing so well recently,” Newt said in a desperate yet quite voice.

Credence tilted his head to the side, like he was trying to focus on Newt but couldn’t.

“I’m sorry if what you saw made you uncomfortable,” Newt kept going, trying his best to get through to Credence. “But we need to discuss it, do you think you can calm down?”

The black veins underneath Credence’s skin started elongating and growing bigger, Newt inched closer, terrified that Credence was going to explode and hurt himself and Newt’s creatures.

“Please Credence,” Newt whispered desperately.

Suddenly Pickett jumped out of his hiding place in Newt’s pocket and in a few sudden movements was standing on Credence’s knees, looking right into the obscurus’ face, chittering urgently.

Credence froze, his head tilting forward as if he was focusing his eyes onto the small creature. Pickett reached forward with a tiny hand and patted Credence on the nose.

Slowly the black veins under Credence’s skin started to recede and Credence held out his hand towards Pickett so the bowtruckle could climb on. Newt watched with fascination as Credence’s eyes turned back to their normal dark colour and the visible traces of the obscurus disappeared completely.

Credence focused all of his attention on Pickett, who was now hugging Credence’s thumb and chirping.

“C-c-can we t-talk?” Newt stammered, afraid that breaking the moment might send Credence back into a down spiral. Instead Credence gave one sharp nod of his head, still looking fondly at the bowtruckle.

“As you can p-probably guess, Percival and I are… well… you know…” Newt couldn’t believe how hard this was proving to be for him.

“You are homosexuals,” Credence said deadpanned.

“Well, yes, I suppose, but…”

“That is a sin.”

Newt drew in a deep breath and knelt down in front of Credence. “I know that is what you believe, and I do not expect you to change your believes in the blink of an eye. But just remember Credence, that many of the things your adopted mother has told you are lies.”

“Like about magic,” Credence said, looking up at Newt’s face but turning away almost immediately.

“Yes, exactly – magic is only bad if the magic wielder is bad, same as with most things. A knife is a useful utensil but in the hands of someone with bad intent it can to great damage.”

“So, are you and Percival married?” Credence asked all of a sudden.

“Well… ummm, no…?” Newt said, flabbergasted by the 180 the conversation had suddenly taken.

“Relations outside of wedlock are also a sin,” Credence said, though he didn’t sound quite convinced.

Newt sighed, he didn’t know how to explain some things to Credence without being insensitive to the young man’s culture and believes – though he felt that many muggle things – like making love between people of the same sex illegal – were barbaric, but saying so outright was probably not the best way to approach reaching the broken man in front of him.

“I know you have been raised in these believes all your life, Credence, but that is just one of many ways to see the world. The Wizarding World has many flaws, some worse than others, but many of the um… let’s say prejudices that exist in the muggle, or no-maj, world don’t exist in the wizarding one… or at least not in most countries.”

“So you think sodomy is okay?” Credence looked into Newt’s face, this time his gaze stayed there.

“Ehm, well, yes,” Newt felt himself blush and Credence’s choice of words, but tried to maintain eye contact regardless. “I think it’s quite strange to think that love understands the boundaries of sex and gender and always respects them – people are just people and love can grow in many different places between different or similar people.” He didn’t feel like he was doing a very good job at explaining anything, but Credence seemed to hang onto his every word. Suddenly Queenie’s words about Credence having been about to fall in love with the faux-Graves came to his mind and he wondered if Credence was not only struggling to assimilate to a different world, but also to accept things about himself that he had been led to believe were wrong… well, things other than magic.

“I don’t know, it is all so strange,” Credence said after a long silence.

“Of course it is,” Newt said, inching closer to Credence and squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. “I don’t expect you to be able to accept and be comfortable with everything in the Wizarding World immediately, that would be an impossible feet for anyone. But do you think you can feel comfortable around Percival and me?”

“Well…” Credence looked down at his hands. “I like you and I don’t want to… I don’t want to lose you… as a… as a friend!”

Newt smiled, feeling relief wash over him. “Good, I like you as well, Credence. And you are a good and kind person, so I don’t think it will take you long to accept these things.”

“If ma had known about this she would have thought you witches were twice as evil!” Credence said, his mouth tugging upwards into an awkward smile. Newt laughed.

“Oh no doubt about that, dear Credence!”

Just wait until Credence learns that not only was the President of MACUSA female, but also African-American!


	12. Nightmarish imaginings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehem, it has been fairly long since I posted the last chapter - I've been busy moving and such, but from now on I'm going to try to update a bit more regularly!

Percival lay in bed in the ship’s cabin, staring unmoving at the ceiling. It had been over an hour since the incident and Newt had still not come out of the suitcase to talk to him. His entire body was tense and he couldn’t focus on anything. He had tried to read a book, he had even tried to write a letter to the Goldsteins (Newt usually did that), but those endeavours ended up abandoned in a heap on the bed beside him.

Percival wanted desperately to go into the suitcase and see how things were going. What if Credence had morphed into the obscurus and was laying waste to everything in the suitcase. Thus far Percival had imagined at least ten different scenarios where he goes into the suitcase only to find the love of his life in a broken heap on the floor, where he had died trying to protect some creature or another. Often in those nightmarish imaginings the niffler would crawl over to where Percival was holding Newt’s broken body, cuddle close to him and stop breathing.

But despite his horrible imagination he forced himself to remain in the bed and not go anywhere near the suitcase. He had to trust Newt to be able to handle this, after all if the foremost expert on magical creatures couldn’t handle an obscurus no one would ever be able to.

 

~~O~~

 

Newt listened to Credence’s even breathing. After Credence had calmed down sufficiently they had started chatting about safe things – things that wouldn’t set Credence of again, like the creatures – and shortly after Credence had laid his head on Newt’s shoulder and fallen asleep. Newt didn’t want to move and wake Credence up, the poor young man must be exhausted after the entire ordeal and needed all the sleep he could get.

Newt watched as a floating apple nearby inched closer until it was right in front of him. He reached out his hand and took it.

“Thanks, Dougal,” Newt said smiling. Noticing now for the first time how hungry he was and remembering that there had been hours since they last ate. Hopefully Percival had gone and gotten some food from the ship’s restaurant.

Oh right,

Percival.

Newt felt his stomach drop in shame as he remembered his partner. He hadn’t thought of him at all while he was sitting and chatting with Credence. He hadn’t considered the fact that Percival was probably freaking out, not knowing what was going on with Credence and Newt and Newt hadn’t even thought about it!

Newt tried to lift Credence’s head carefully without waking him and was thankful when Dougal slid up and took his place beside Credence. Newt then accioed a blanket and wrapped Credence and Dougal both in it.

“I have to go check on Percival,” Newt whispered to Dougal. “Take good care of Credence and come get me immediately if something happens.”

Dougal just looked at him and when he noticed that Newt was about to say something else he shooed him.

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Newt mumbled and went into the shed, then climbed the stairs. When he reached out a hand to open the top of the suitcase he could feel how nervous he was – more nervous that he ever remembered being when faced with talking to Percival. He drew a deep breath and went up.

Newt had barely gotten his head out when Percival was pulling him out into an embrace.

“Are you okay?” Percival asked in an unsteady voice, looking Newt over, inspecting him for any wounds.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Newt said looking Percival in the eyes and forcing a reassuring smile. “Credence would never risk hurting the creatures,” he added, sounding more sure of that than he had felt himself some moments before.

“I was so worried,” Percival whispered. He squeezed Newt tight against him, closing his eyes and breathing him in. “You are okay,” he said, trying to reassure himself of that fact.

“Yeah,” Newt ran his hand through Percival’s hair. “I’m fine, we are fine.”

Percival took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down, then he disentangled himself from Newt and sat down on the bed, patting the space beside him in order to get Newt to sit down. “So, what happened?”

Newt told him about Credence’s reaction and about his suspicion that Credence might also be gay and struggling to deal with that because of the prejudice that he was taught his entire life.

“So, do you think he will learn to come to terms with our relationship?” Percival asked.

“Yes, I mean it is going to take a while, he can’t unlearn everything he was taught in the blink of an eye, but I think he will learn to be more accepting of us, and hopefully, of himself, given time.”

They sat together in silence for a while, holding hands. Then Percival asked; “Will you sleep here with me tonight?”

Newt looked uncomfortable. “I really should go back into the suitcase and wake Credence and tell him to get to bed, then I think I should stay there to so he can come to me if he needs me.”

“Right, yeah, of course,” Percival said, withdrawing his hand and standing up. He felt as if his stomach was full of ice. He tried telling himself that he was being silly – Newt was just being supportive and kind to Credence. “See you tomorrow morning then.”

They kissed good-night and then went their separate ways.


	13. Useless

During the next few days Percival saw more of the no-maj ship than he had ever wanted to. He had made to give Credence some space and so he now spent most of his time outside of the case. So as to not die from boredom he had wandered around the ship more often that he cared to count.

            They all still usually ate meals together in the suitcase, and most of those mealtimes they got along great, even if the conversation sometimes got a bit strained. Newt and Credence seemed to be growing ever closer, and Credence was slowly beginning to look a bit happier, like he glowed slightly.

            Percival kept telling himself that the storm inside his stomach was just an overreaction to Newt’s and Credence’s relationship – or maybe he was just getting seasick, he had after all never spent so much time on a ship without being in the suitcase a majority of the trip. But every time he went down into the case and saw Credence leaning just a bit too close to Newt, or when Newt smiled his radiant smile because of something Credence said or did the storm got a little bit heavier. It wasn’t that Percival didn’t trust Newt – he did with everything he was and everything he had – but people rarely _decided_ when and with whom they fell in love.

            Percival was terrified of Newt falling in love with Credence, but he was also terrified that if Newt fell in love with him he would feel guilty and force himself to stay with Percival. So while Percival was deeply in love with Newt and wanted to be with him always he was afraid that Newt would stay with him out of a feeling of duty and be unhappy.

            Percival climbed down the ladder into the suitcase and was greeted with delicious smells of food. Newt had never been the best cook, always thinking more about convenience than taste and enjoyment, but when Newt and Credence cooked together miracles seemed to happen. Or maybe that was because Newt wanted to make sure Credence got to know food that was different from the bland and stale things he had been made to eat at that _church_.

            “Oh, um, hi,” Percival turned around to see that Credence was alone in the shed, setting the table by hand. “Newt went to check on the occamies,” the young man explained. “But dinner is almost ready, it’s just stewing for a bit.”

            “Oh, yeah…um okay, good,” Percival hadn’t stammered so much since Newt came into his life and helped him onto the road of recovery from the Grindelwald fiasco. “Do you need a hand with that?” he asked hesitatingly, gesturing towards the dishes and other utilities that Credence was decking the table with.

            “Um, no it is fine,” Credence said, his focus entirely on what he was doing so as to not have to look at Percival. “I’m almost done anyway.”

            “You know, I could just wave my wand and the table would be set instantly,” Percival pointed out.

            Credence dropped the cutlery he had been holding and bent down, flustered, to retrieve them. Percival took pity on him and with a vague gesture he made the cutlery all fly into place. “See, easy.”

            But Credence wasn’t standing up, he was still kneeling on the floor, unmoving except for a small tremor in his shoulders. Percival felt his stomach drop and tensed up.

            “Uh, hmm, Credence? Uhh, are you okay?” Percival inched closer to the kneeling figure but stopped immediately when he noticed the trembling getting worse. “I’m sorry? Did I do something wrong?” Percival asked in a low voice, afraid that speaking in a normal volume would make things worse. “Talk to me Credence, I’m so sorry, I can go get Newt…”

            Percival was getting ready to bolt through the door and into the suitcase proper to find Newt and get him to save the day when he heard a low voice, so low that at first he wasn’t sure he had actually heard anything.

            “Thank you.”

            Percival looked around in surprise for a moment before he realised that it had been Credence who spoke.

            “Thanks for what?” He asked flabbergasted.

            “For n-nn-ot mocking m-me,” came the small voice, Credence was still looking determinately at the floor, kneeling and hunched over. “A-and f-f-f-or not… h-hhhurting me.”

            It was at that point that Percival realised how completely out of his depth he was - he wasn’t sure he could give comfort to the young man without scaring him further, and he also had, in general, no idea how to comfort anyone at all (except Newt, all Newt needed was to be asked about his creatures, or given a hug and a kiss).

            “Credence, I don’t really understand,” Percival tried. “There is no reason for me to mock you for dropping the cutlery, and of course I wouldn’t hurt you – you are just human and humans make mistakes, it’s perfectly normal…”

            Credence lifted up a hand and wiped at his face, and Percival realised with trepidation that the young man had been crying ( _what do I do - What do I do?_ ). “I’m just so clumsy and useless,” Credence muttered. “I can’t do anything right, not even set the table!” The dishes on the table in front of them started shaking. “And I can’t even do any magic, I’m useless at magic and everything that I do and…”

            “Credence…” Percival said slowly. “I’m fairly certain that that is your magic.” The dishes exploded and Credence whipped his head up, looking terrified and strangely excited at the same time.


	14. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feel good chapter

It was a great relieve to Percival when they finally arrived in London. Now he wasn’t they only one who ever left the suitcase – Credence was free to walk the streets with them if he wanted seeing as he was considered dead and thus MACUSA hadn’t send a notice out about him to other countries.

Theseus had been waiting for Percival when he cleared customs (thank _Merlin_ the muggleworthy setting on the case worked!), they’d shaken hands and Theseus had side-along apparated him to an alley close to his apartment. Theseus’ apartment was on an extra floor of a building that no-majs couldn’t see (no-majs thought the apartment complex was three levels, when in actuality it was four, with two apartments on the top floor. Theseus was in one and a family of two a married couple and four kids was in the other – yet the no-majs didn’t seem to notice that a lot more people used the stairwell on a regular bases than supposedly lived in the complex).

Theseus had added a couple of extra rooms to his apartment in preparation for his brother’s arrival (being the head of the auror department at the Ministry of Magic apparently came with perks, one of them being that getting a license on enlarge ones apartment was ridiculously easy). The rooms were situated in a hallway of the living room, two bedrooms across from one another and the bathroom at the end of the hall. Theseus’ bedroom and bathroom were on the other side of the living room, closer to the kitchen (“I often get hungry during the middle of the night, it is the price of brilliance, I suppose!” Theseus had offered Percival as an explanation).

Once Theseus had shown Percival around he had had left so Percival could let the human suitcase dwellers out and show them about without Theseus’ presence to add to Credence’s stress.

 Credence had been amazed. The size of his room! The size of his bed! Was that a desk for him? Those shelves? Those books? (Newt’s and Theseus’ parents had sent Theseus their old school books for Credence’s benefit). Then the boy had had a break-down. “I don’t deserve this!” “I’m a freak!” “I’m bad!” and so forth. Newt had somehow managed to calm Credence down before he destroyed the room and everything in it.

After Newt and Percival then showed Credence the rest of the apartment which, thankfully, wen without further breakdowns. Then Percival and Newt helped Credence carry the books that the Goldstein sisters had given to him from the suitcase and into his new room (“You don’t have to help…” “We want to!” “Y-you can use magic, I promise I won’t freak.” “Nah this is good exercise.”).

Before things managed to get awkward Theseus came back with an assortment of British wizarding sweets he felt the two Americans simply had to try. At first Credence had been really shy about it but every time that Percival tried a new candy he would hand Credence a package of the same.

The Scamander brothers’ especially enjoyed having their American houseguests try something called Bertie Bott’s Every Flavoured Beans. Theseus was practically jumping up and down with the excitement he felt wanting to see their reactions. Newt wasn’t nearly as bad, but he had an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

“At the same time?” Percival asked Credence once they had both selected a bean from the package. Credence nodded, a look of determination on his face. “One… two… three!” Percival said and they both stuffed the beans into their mouths and started chewing.

Percival spit his immediately out. “What in Mercy Lewis’ name is this?”

Credence on the other hand kept chewing and swallowed, a blank look on his face.

“Mine tasted like… like VOMIT!” Percival kept coughing, Newt handed him a glass of butterbeer which he downed in one go.

“What did yours taste like, Credence?” Theseus asked, looking at Credence curiously.

Credence seemed to consider before he answered. “Um, dirt I think… so not much different from what the food Ma… Mary used to serve at the church.”

There was dead awkward silence in the living room for a moment, then Theseus burst into giggles and the rest followed, even Credence let out a bubbling laugh.

“Well, I think we should call it a night!” Theseus announced. “We need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get Credence a wand, and some proper wizarding robes, not that modern American stuff!”

Percival rolled his eyes. “Yeah, wearing robes makes you completely inconspicuous, it is so much smarter and a better way to not be noticed my no-majs than following their fashions.”

“No-majs! What a horrible word!” Theseus exclaimed, then he looked seriously at Credence. “Credence, to sound cultured you just must call them muggles! No-maj is such a ridiculous word!”

But Credence wasn’t listening.

“A wand?” he asked wide eyed.

“Well yes,” Theseus said matter-of-factly. “How else are we going to teach you magic?”


	15. A Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the angst!

Percival had almost forgotten how amazing it was to wake up beside Newt. Having had to sleep separately from him over the course of their trip from New York to London had been immensely difficult and Percival hadn’t slept very well. Now he felt perfectly rested for the first time in a while, despite having woken up much earlier than anyone else. He lay on his side looking at Newts sleeping face in the light of the dawn from the window and felt how his chest constricted with the love he felt for this man.

Percival was very tempted to run his hand through the mess of red curls on top of Newts head, but Pickett was nestled in there fast asleep so he made do with just looking. He felt like a creep, staring at Newt’s sleeping form, but he couldn’t help himself.

There was a timid knock on the door.

Percival furrowed his brow in confusion, why would someone be knocking at their bedroom door this early? He got up, he was wearing sleep-pants but nothing else and couldn’t be bothered to find a shirt so he just walked over to the door and opened it. Despite there only being two other people in the house, and only one of them likely to knock _timidly_ , Percival wasn’t quite prepared to stand face to face with Credence.

“C-c-can I t… talk to Newt?” Credence stammered, suddenly going very red in the face.

Percival looked back at the bed were Newt lay. “Well, he is sleeping, but I could wake him if you want…” he answered hesitatingly. “Unless it is something I can help you with…?”

Credence looked so small and lost for a moment (despite being quite a bit taller than Percival), but then he drew a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “Um, yeah, that might be helpful actually.”

Percival stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him, then they went together and got settled in the living room, Percival on an armchair facing the couch were Credence sat.

“I… I’m sorry I have been so weird with you,” Credence mumbled.

“Credence, that is perfectly normal, after everything you went through at the hands of a man with my face…” Percival was shocked, he had been expecting almost anything other than an apology. “You are also learning that many things you were taught are immoral aren’t, that has to be a difficult transition.”

“I-I’m not sure if that is the reason,” Credence mumbled.

“Well, alright,” Percival said, confused. “If it is something you are willing to discuss you can always come to me.”

“IthinkI’mahomosexual,” Credence almost spit out, it took Percival a few moments to realise what Credence had said.

“Oh, um… that’s okay,” Percival had no idea what to say.

“I know you and Newt are and that it is okay in your world and everything but I still feel like I’m wrong and that I’m a freak and I don’t know what to do I don’t want to feel this way but I can’t help it,” tears had started flowing down Credence’s face and Percival cursed himself for not having woken Newt up and had him deal with this.

“Maybe you shouldn’t put too much pressure on yourself,” Percival pointed out. “You are already trying to get used to everything else that has been going on, and you are learning that magic isn’t wrong and so many other things. Eventually you will have to come to terms with your sexuality, but maybe that is something that will happen slowly as you get used to your new environment. Just know that no one judges you and no one thinks you are wrong in anyway, and Newt and I… and yes Theseus of course, are always here for you if you need to talk. And the Goldsteins are only a floo call away.”

Credence considered this for a moment, fidgeting in his seat. “You are all so kind to me,” he whispered.

“Credence, you are a kind and good person who has had many bad things happen to him, you deserve nothing but kindness.”

Credence blushed and fresh tears started streaming down his face.

“I’m scared.”

“Of course you are.”

“No, you don’t understand…”

“Then explain it to me.”

“What if this all goes away?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have only been happy once before, and that turned out to be an illusion.”

“This isn’t. We will always be here for you.”

Credence looked Percival in the eyes, tears still streaming non-stop from his eyes. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Percival moved to the couch and offered to hold Credence. Credence accepted immediately and cuddled into him, shaking with silent tears.

“Tomorrow – well today actually - we will get you a wand, and then we will start to properly integrate you into wizarding society, and you will never have to be alone again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will not be this angsty - I promise!


	16. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post chapters more regularly - here is an extra long one to make up for my lack of posting this year!

Percival looked on as Newt assembled a myriad of different materials for wand cores.

“Where did you get all these?”

“Oh um, they were given to me,” Newt said smiling, filing each and every substance carefully into a suitcase (a suitcase that was really just a suitcase – those apparently do exist for the Scamanders!).

“By who?” Percival asked suspiciously, perhaps a little bit jealously even.

Newt looked up at him amused and leaned forward to kiss him. “By creatures, nitwit, those in my case and others that I have rescued. Some have given me feathers and fur and other things as a token for their thanks.”

Percival stole a couple of more kisses from Newt. “Of course, how silly of me. But why do we need so many?”

“Well, I just want to be ready for anything, we have no idea how Credence’s magic works and what might work best for him so I just want to bring all these to Ollivander and ask him for his opinion.”

After Newt had cast a few charms to make everything he had put into the suitcase was secure he closed it, picked it up, and steeled himself.

“You thank Credence is ready for this?” he asked.

Percival had told Newt about his conversation with Credence the night before, he had not felt comfortable with hiding a clandestine meeting in the dark from his lover.

“I don’t think he’ll ever be more ready if we wait, this is probably the best first step for him to come to terms with who he is.”

“You know, I didn’t think it was possible, but I think I have fallen deeper in love with you since we started helping Credence, you have been so considerate and sweet to him – not that I expected differently but it is like when I first saw you interacting with my creatures, just makes me so full of love and admiration for you,” Newt said all this matter of factly, and had walked out of the room before Percival could answer. Percival could feel how red he was in the face and decided to wait a few moments before he ventured out of their room.

When he entered the living room everyone else had already gathered there. Newt had agreed, reluctantly, on leaving his suitcase behind (the one with the creatures, not the other one obviously) and was instructing Dougal to keep an eye on it and to not let the Niffler out, no matter what. Credence was fidgeting with his coat, looking like he had never worn anything as nice and cosy (he probably hadn’t) and Theseus was explaining to him that they would be bringing wand cores to the wand shop so that the wand-maker could put the cores into the wand and finish it off especially for Credence.

“So, is everyone ready?” Percival asked and everyone glanced at him.

“Well, I’ve got the money,” Theseus announced, making Credence seem even more uncomfortable.

Newt patted Dougal on the head and gave him an apple. “I’ve got the wand cores and I’ve put Dougal in charge of the case, so everything is ready on my end.”

Everyone’s gaze went to Credence, who seemed to shrink in on himself, but then took a deep breath and straightened out. “No time like the present.”

They felt that seeing Diagon Alley and getting a wand was enough excitement for one day for Credence so they decided to side-along apparate instead of flooing. The two British wizards grabbed an American each (Newt took Credence’s hand, who blushed furiously. Theseus nodded awkwardly to Percival before taking a hold of his shoulder) and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was dimly lit and crowded. Wizards and witches were laughing and drinking and smoking. A few nodded to Theseus who nodded back, but most were busy in their own little worlds. The barkeeper waved the Scamanders over and Credence and Percival followed in their wake.

“Blimey, it’s been ages since I’ve had both of the Scamander brothers in me pub!” the barkeep exclaimed. He was and old wrinkly man who looked like he had been alive for longer than America had existed as an independent country.

“Hi Tom, good to see you,” Newt said smiling awkwardly.

“We’d love to stay and chat, but,” Theseus gestured towards their companions. “We need to show these Americans proper magic!”

Newt shook his head, muttering “oh Theseus, shut up,” but his older brother didn’t seem to notice anything.

“Well, of course, you better get on to in then, better late than never I always say!” Tom waved them away and they stepped through a door into a bricked of courtyard behind the pub.

“Wow,” Percival said, faking breathless wonder. “Diagon Alley is full of amazing wonders Credence, I mean – look at that dustbin!”

Theseus looked indignant but when Credence started giggling his features softened and he settled for punching Percival in the shoulder instead of going into a long winded tirade. “Just you wait,” he told Percival in a low threatening voice.

Newt shook his head and drew his wand, counted the bricks from the dustbin (three up, two across) and touched it lightly with his wand. The bricks started to move and reform until there was a large archway in the courtyard witch led to a shopping district. The group stepped out into the street and the wall closed again behind them.

“Behold!” Theseus exclaimed a bit too loudly, as people gave him sidelong glances and hurried past. “This is the famous Diagon Alley!”

Percival looked around and couldn’t help but be impressed. He had, of course, been to many magical shopping districts in his life but none so utterly… British.

Credence was gaping, staring open mouthed at all of the buildings and people on the street, seeming to have forgotten his shyness and timidity for a few moments. “This is amazing!” he said, eyes as wide as saucers.

Theseus’s face broke into a self-satisfactory smile. “Told you so, didn’t I?”

They made their way down the street, stopping at pretty much every window to let Credence look in and the Scamanders explained everything to him.

“Here young wizards and witches can buy a familiar to bring with them to school, owls are the most popular, as they double as mail carriers,” Newt explained at one shop.

“This place has all the best and newest racing brooms,” Theseus said outside of a sporting goods store. “This is a must place for any aspiring Quidditch player (here Percival muttered something about Quadpot being better, despite having no interest in the sport whatsoever), and of course every household should have a good broom or two, that is simply a must!”

“This place sells the best ice cream!” Newt said, pointing. “All kinds of flavours!”

“Hopefully no puke-flavour though,” Percival muttered to Credence who sniggered.

“That big white building at the end of the street is the bank, it is called Gringotts – I’ll bring you there with me at some point in the future, so you can meet the goblins and travel deep down into the bank… and we will of course need to get you your own bank account!” Theseus talked so fast that it was difficult to keep up with him.

“I don’t do business with them anymore, not after I found out that they have enslaved dragons,” Newt said darkly. The silence that fell over the group was a bit uncomfortable.

“We’ll bring you here sometime soon to get you proper tailored wizard’s robes!” Theseus said, pointing at another storefront, mostly to ease the tension.

“Here we are,” Newt said, stopping in front of a black store-front. The sign said Ollivanders wand shop and in the window were displayed many high-end looking wands. “Garrick Ollivander, who runs the shop these days, is expecting us, I asked him if we could be the only costumers when we arrived because we needed some privacy.”

A bell rang overhead when they entered the shop, which was dimly lit and had particles of dust flying everywhere. A young man stood at the desk by the register and was piling up wand boxes. The man looked up when they entered and smiled.

“Ah, mister and mister Scamander, just on time I see!” he came out from behind the desk and shook both their hands. Then he turned to Percival who shook his hand and introduced himself. Finally he looked at Credence.

“And you must be mister Barebone,” they shook hands, Credence hunching a little when he noticed that he towered over the man. “I have got an excellent selection of wands for you, I was told that because of extenuating circumstances you had never had a wand before, and that you have yet to get to know your magic, so I took the liberty to select some wands that I think might be very suitable for you.”

“I’ve brought some cores that we can choose between,” Newt hurried to say, lifting up the suitcase and putting it on the desk.”

“Well Mr. Scamander, things have changed a bit since you bought your wand as a young lad,” Ollivander said, making his way back behind the desk. “We don’t have wizards and witches choose the wand cores anymore for their wands, we make the wands with the wand cores instead of inserting them afterwards, this way the wands are much more stable as the material of the wand itself suits the wand core.”

“I have never heard of this before,” Percival said, perking up.

“This is a practice that I started after I took over the shop from my father, not all wand makers have implemented it yet but there has definitely been interest in this method in Europe and many wand makers from all over Europe have come over to learn this method, and interest has been spreading to the other continents, especially Asia but Africa as well.”

Newt took his suitcase of the table and put it down on the floor, looking bewildered.

“Of course, Mr. Scamander,” Ollivander said looking at Newt. “If you would be willing I would gladly go into business with you to acquire the cores in a more, let’s say, humane way.” Newt nodded enthusiastically. “But let us turn our attention to young Mr. Barebone.”

Ollivander opened one of the boxes and held it out towards Credence. “The wood is elm, it is 12” and the core is hair of a unicorn.”

Credence stared down at the wand, then he looked up to Newt for guidance.

“Just pick it up,” Newt said kindly.

“The wand chooses you, Mr. Barebone, it all depends on if the wands temperament and yours suit each other, you will know ones you have picked it up.” Ollivander said, pushing the box with the wand closer to Credence. Credence took a deep breath and picked up the wand.

Nothing happened.

“Wave the wand,” Ollivander said, and Credence complied. Nothing happened. “Put it back in the box, let’s try the next one.”

Ollivander put the wand away and took out the next one, which Credence picked up hesitatingly, waving it.

Theseus’ trousers disappeared, his boxers had hearts on them.

Credence hurried, blushing, to put the wand back in the box.

“Not this one, no,” Ollivander murmured, reaching for the next box.

Credence went through somewhere around twenty wands, Ollivander assuring him every time that it was perfectly normal, that these things take time. The pile of boxes on the desk had grown increasingly smaller and Credence was beginning to despair.

“Try this one, it is 10”, so fairly short, made of Cypress wood and the core is made from Thestral hair. That core is very uncommon, as it can be very difficult for wand-makers to even see the core material. A colleague of mine, Gregorovich, has only tried to make a wand with this core once! He sold it and the wand didn’t work – turns out he hadn’t put the core in, only thought he had!”

Credence reached a shaking hand into the box and picked up the wand. The change was instant; a gust of warm wind swirled around him and the wand gave of a faint glow.

“Splendid!” Ollivander exclaimed, relieved. “I was really starting to worry!”

Credence put the wand back into the box carefully and closed it, clutching it in his hands like the greatest treasure.

“That makes seven galleons,” Ollivander said and Newt paid.

When they stepped out of the shop Credence looked exhausted. “What now?” he asked in a low voice.

“Now we pick up some ice cream and go home!” Theseus said, putting a hand around Credence’s shoulders.

“Theseus has also volunteered to be your teacher, he needs some help cleaning out his wardrobe after all,” Percival said, daftly avoiding Theseus’ stinging curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some time to research wand lore, it is very interesting, recommend it!
> 
> According to Harry Potter wiki:  
> Cypress: Cypress wands are said to be well-matched to wizards who are self-sacrificing and willing to die a heroic death. Lupin spent the majority of his life alone to save others from having to deal with the consequences of his affliction and died defending Hogwarts castle in the Battle of Hogwarts.
> 
> Thestral hair: the wand cannot simply be mastered by winning them. It can only be mastered by a witch or wizard who is able to face death
> 
> I know Garrick Ollivander only used what he considered the 'three supreme cores' (dragon heartstring, unicorn hair and phoenix feather) as wand cores, but I decided that he was still making other wands at this because people used to bring their own cores and might want something different than those three. Then gradually he will stop making wands from anything other than the supreme three.


	17. First spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Theseus is written almost entirely as comic relief, that's just how I envision him :P

The next day Theseus started teaching a nervous looking Credence the basics of using a wand.

“Okay, there are a few wrist movements that are most common that are good for you to start with, so first you’re just going to be imitating my wrist movements without actually handling your wand,” Theseus said, demonstrating a few movements to Credence.

Newt and Percival were sitting at the other end of the living room, the part Credence and Theseus were in had been cleared of furniture.

“The British education system should be very glad that your brother didn’t decide to become a teacher,” Percival scoffed, looking back down at the newspaper he had been reading.

“He taught me a lot,” Newt said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “As you might remember I was expelled from school, thankfully my family – including my brother – stepped in and taught me the things I had yet to learn.”

Percival nodded. “Yes, of course, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”

“I’m just tired, Lisa gave birth last night and the cub wasn’t breathing and… well he’s all right now thank Merlin,” Lisa was an Erumpent Newt had rescued from an underground breeding facility, where erumpents had been bred only for their magical horn.

“You should have come gotten me, I could have helped!” Percival said, sitting up straighter and taking Newt’s hand in his.

“I know, thank you Perce, but Credence came down, he couldn’t sleep, and helped me,” Newt said, smiling and looking at Credence who was mimicking a flick and swish motion Theseus had been demonstrating.

Percival felt his stomach knotting up, he let go of Newt’s hand and stood up. “I… think I’m going to go lie down, I’m quite tired.”

“Are you okay?” Newt said looking away from Credence and to his partner. “You’re not coming down with something, are you?”

“Ah, no, it’s just a small headache, just going to sleep it off,” Percival hurried to explain. Newt stood up and kissed him sweetly on the mouth, and for a second Percival couldn’t quite remember why he was fleeing the room.

“All right,” Newt said. “I’m going to keep an eye on those two, you just let me know if you need anything.”

 

~~O~~

 

“Okay, I think you are ready for some real magic!” Theseus exclaimed after half an hour of Credence repeating different wrist movements. Credence watched Theseus incredulously. “So, where is your wand?”

“Uhm… it is in m-m-my r… room, Sir,” Credence stammered.

“Creed, Creed, Creed,” Theseus said, mimicking one of his old teachers and feeling like he was really in his element – he was a great teacher! “I appreciate the respect but there is no need to call me sir, we are first and foremost friends, and only secondly are we Teacher and Student,” he explained. “Now, go get your wand, we’ll have a quick snack and then I’ll teach you your first spell.”

When Credence had left the room Theseus turned to Newt, beaming proudly. “They grow up so fast, don’t you think?” Newt could swear that there were tears in his brother’s eyes.

“Thes, you have known him for two days…”

“And he has become taller in that time!”

“He has just stopped hunching as much…”

Theseus prepared food (mostly sweets) and the three of them sat down and eat. When Newt had vanished away the last remnants of the food Theseus told a shuffling Credence to come with him to the ‘practice arena’ (aka the other part of the living room that had been emptied out).

“The first spell you are going to learn is Wingardium Leviosa, it makes things fly...”

“… float, Thes, float.”

“Yes, yes, float in the air!” Theseus drew his wand dramatically, pointed it towards a chair on the other side of the living room, and with a swish and a flick said loudly and clearly; “Wingardium Leviosa!”

The chair floated up into the air, and Theseus moved it around the room before putting it down beside Newt. “Sit down, wannabe assistant teacher, and see a proper teacher at work.”

Newt rolled his eyes but did as his brother said. Credence looked star-struck, his face was full of unrestraint awe.

“That was amazing, you really think I’m going to be able to do that?” Credence looked at Theseus, hope blooming on his face.

The arrogant look on Theseus melted away and became softer, he gave Credence a sweet smile. “Yes of course you will, Credence. But before you try, just know that it is not unusual for a spell to take many tries for a wizard or a witch to master, nothing might even happen the first few – or dozen – times you try, but with hard work, dedication, and my awesome teaching abilities, you will be able to master any spell!”

Credence stood up straighter and took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and informed Theseus that he was ready, Newt was amazed at the power and courage he saw in the young man, who had only a months ago been a completely broken individual. He felt a warm sensation in his chest but ignored it.

Credence opened the box that his wand had been in since leaving Ollivander’s shop, took a deep breath and picked up the wand. Theseus summoned a feather quill and put it on the floor.

“We are going to start light, as is done in Hogwarts, you are going to try and lift this feather for me using Wingardium, okay?” Credence nodded, face full of concentration. “All right, remember; flick and swish as you say the incantation, Wingardium Leviosa.”

Newt held his breath, full of anticipation, when Credence waved his wand and said the words. It was quite anti-climactic when nothing happened.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Theseus reassured. “No-one gets it in the first try.”

Credence tried a half a dozen more times, his face falling a little every time the spell didn’t take, and Theseus constantly reassuring him.

“You can do this Credence,” Newt said when the feather had refused to move for the tenth time. “But it doesn’t have to happen today, you will get there.” Newt stood up and approached Credence, patting a tense shoulder and looking into dark eyes, two men who avoided eye contact as much as they could. Credence seemed to relax a bit and Newt gave him a smile. “Now, take a deep breath and try a few more times, then we’ll take a break and go look after the creatures.”

Credence brightened at the thought of the creatures, Theseus gave Newt a stink-eye for stealing his role as the best teacher in the family and Newt obliviously took a step back to give Credence some more space.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Credence said in a more powerful voice than the brothers had ever heard from him. The feather twitch, rose by half a centimetre and settled back onto the floor.

There was an astounded silence.

Then Theseus started jumping up and down, clapping his hands together and then proceeded to do a weird victory dance (‘and people think I’m the weird one’, Newt mused).

“I-i-it moved!” Credence said incredulously, looking at Newt for confirmation. “I did that?”

“Yes Credence,” Newt said, enveloping the young man in a hug. “You did that.” Their eyes locked, both beaming proudly – and then Theseus grabbed them and drew them into a three person hug which ended with the three of them rolling on the floor.


	18. Mission

Over the next couple of weeks Credence made slow progress. He managed to master the levitation spell and had gotten Alohomora to work once when Theseus had locked himself in his room and refused to leave it until Credence could let him out on his own. Despite the limited progress he had been making Credence seemed to be thriving and not discouraged at all.

When Theseus was at work Credence would spend most of his time with his nose buried in a book, and the only thing that would get him to look up was if Newt asked him to help with the creatures and when Percival brought him food. Then when they had all eaten dinner together (which Percival prepped most often, on the account that he had the least to do) Theseus and Credence would retreat to the living room to try out some spells.

Newt spent his time taking care of the creatures and restocking his suitcase with potions and other necessities. Percival helped Newt and kept the house clean and cooked most of the meals (he had learned quickly enough that neither of the Scamander brothers could be trusted to make a decent meal and Credence seemed to think that a meal only really needed to consist of a watered down porridge and stale bread).

Today found them all in the living room, Percival trying to get the Niffler to understand that all the shiny things in the apartment were fine just where they were, Newt was compiling his notes and putting everything together in the semblance of a book that he could show to his publisher, and Credence was waving his wand at a locked box that Theseus had told him to practice Alohomora on. Theseus was about half an hour late and Percival could feel Newt’s tension and worry, even though the younger man tried his best to hide it on Credence’s account. There was a tap at the window and Newt looked up, seeing a ministry owl perched on the window sill he hurried to let it in. The owl brought a court note from Theseus, apologising for his tardiness and asking if they could leave some left overs for him, for he couldn’t leave work until late that evening.  When Newt had given the owl some treats he sat back down.

“Are you okay?” Percival asked him, he had given up on Niff and allowed him to steal everything in the living room he could get his hands on.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m just always worried that _someone_ has gotten to my brother,” Percival understood by the sound of Newt’s voice that by someone he meant Grindelwald.

Percival bent down and hugged Newt from behind and kissed the top of his red curls. “I love you,” he said, not knowing how else to comfort the younger man since things like “it will be okay,” and “no need to worry,” were hollow lies and they both knew it – there were plenty of reasons to worry.

Newt turned his head to kiss Percival on the cheek. “I love you too,” he said. Neither man noticed that Credence had stopped trying to open the box on the floor and was looking at them with a mix of longing and jealousy.

 

~~O~~

When Theseus finally came home Credence had retired to his room and Percival and Newt had finished the evening rounds in the suitcase and were lying sprawled on the sofa under the pretence of reading. Percival had noticed that there had been quite some time since Newt had turned a page and when they heard the sound of a key in the door Newt sprang to his feet and hurried to meet his brother at the door.

“Thes!” Newt exclaimed and practically threw himself at his brother. Then he stepped back and looked his older brother over, noticing how pale and haggard he was. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

Theseus sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I’m fine, but I’m famished!”

Newt told his brother to go into the living room to sit down, he would bring him the left-overs from dinner. Theseus seated himself in an armchair opposite Percival and thank Newt when a plate of food and a glass of beer came floating towards him. Newt settled back on the couch with Percival, looking at his brother expectantly.

Theseus sighed again. “You are not going to like this,” he told his younger brother. “But I am going on a covert mission to France.”

Newt furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

Theseus was half-heartedly picking at his food, seeming to have lost his appetite when faced with Newt’s questions. “There have been rumours that Grindelwald has been sighted in Paris. At first they were unsubstantiated but apparently Professor Dumbledore has found some proof of this, a good enough proof so that the Minister has been in contact with the French Magical Government and they have decided to put together a task force. And not just a British and French one, but there will also be Germans and Americans there. Everyone seems to be banding together against Grindelwald’s threat. And as the Head Auror here I offered to go…”

“You offered!” Newt hissed. “Why would you do such a thing?!”

“Newt, I can’t expect my people to go to France to fight a Dark Wizard that has the magical world cowering in fear if I am not willing to do it myself, and you know that,” Percival squeezed Newt’s hand reassuringly.

“Do our parents agree with this?” Newt asked shakily.

“Newt this is my job, it is what I signed up for when I joined the Aurors, I can’t choose to be an auror only when things are easy.”

There was a tense silence in which Theseus took a few more bites of his food and Newt squeezed Percival’s hand almost angrily.

“I know,” Newt whispered. “I’m just scared. Grindelwald bested Percival, and he is a great wizard.”

“Percival was alone when he faced him,” Theseus pointed out. “I won’t be. Beside! I’m sure I could best Percival in a duel any day!”

Percival snorted. “When you return from this mission we shall see.”

“I’m looking forward to it!” Theseus said and chugged down half of his beer. “Besides, I believe you guys know some of the Americans that will be on the mission. Annie Grimsditch, Charles McDuff, Tina Goldstein, Ben Hancock…”

“Tina!” Newt exclaimed, not knowing if he should be relieved that his brother would have such a capable co-worker or be even more scared now that he risked losing both his brother and one of his best friends.

“She is very capable,” Percival nodded. “And Grimsditch and McDuff are both legacy names in the MLE, I believe Ben Hancock must be fairly new, I have not heard of him.”

Theseus belched loudly and sent his dish and glass floating into the kitchen. “I know you are worried Newt,” Theseus said. “But I’ll have plenty of capable people with me. Besides, it is about high time that I leave you behind worrying, you have done that to me so often!”


	19. Left behind

The next few days were spent catching Newt up on where Credence was in his studies so he could take over Theseus’ teacher duties. Percival could easily tell that Newt was having a hard time coming to terms with Theseus’ departure but was putting on a brave face.

The day of Theseus’ departure was a sombre one in their household, not even Theseus’ jokes could lighten the mood. Everyone, though particularly the Scamander brothers, were scared that they would never meet again. Once Theseus had left for the Ministry (from which he would then travel by strategically placed portkies to a designated meeting point in France) Newt retreated to the suitcase, trying his hardest not to break down in front of Credence. Percival told Credence he would have today of from his studies and then hurried after Newt to try and comfort him.

Over the next few days they fell into a pattern. Newt and Credence would start the day of by doing the rounds in the suitcase, then they would eat and start the studying. Newt was a bit more haphazard in his teaching than Theseus, who had always assigned Credence some reading and exercises to do before each lesson. Newt just told Credence to read what he was interested in and to try and use the spells he was learning in an everyday setting so he would get the necessary practice and see the spells’ usefulness. Then they would eat dinner. After dinner Newt would work on his book and Credence would read about magic and practice the spells he knew with religious fervour. Then they would do the evening rounds in the suitcase and retire for bed. Rinse and repeat.

Percival ended up feeling like the odd man out; he spent most of his days taking care of the household chores and cooking the food. Then he would either read or go out for walks on the streets of London. He tried his best not to be jealous, Newt was only doing his best to help Credence while also wanting to distract himself from worrying about his brother. And even though there was no denying the fact that Credence adored Newt he couldn’t resent the young man that; Newt was a force to be reckoned with, after all.

Percival also started to spend some time in the suitcase while the other two men were training, mostly for company. Most of the time he’d read a good book out loud for the Occamies or the mooncalves, who liked listening to the timber of his voice (or so Newt had told him once). Percival had offered to help with the training but after discussing it with Newt they had decided that Credence’s magic was too unreliable. Something might happen that would cause Credence to think of Percival as Grindelwald and that could only end up in disaster.

So once again Percival was spending a lot of his time on his own while Newt and Credence spent most of their time together. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that things were fine and that Newt would never hurt him he couldn’t help but think that the other two wouldn’t even notice it if he was gone.

No of course they would.

Because who would cook?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was extra short and not all that well written (I'm not very happy with this chapter). The last week has been really difficult for me, my cat who was only seven months died in a horrible accident that I witnessed. The plan had been to have this chapter out a week ago, but with everything happening and my grief I couldn't get myself to sit down and write. But now it has been a bit over a week and I feel like I need to start doing things again so I decided to try and write a short chapter to see if that would help me get back in the game. I hope you guys are not to disappointed and I will try to get a new chapter out next weekend!


	20. Sickness

The weeks went by with agonising slowness. Credence was slowly but surely making progress and he and Newt were very busy with each other. They were practicing a simple transformation spell when Percival walked into the room looking for a new book to read.

Percival stopped dead in his tracks.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing at the coffee table.

Newt looked between the object on the table and his partner a few times before answering. “I’m fairly certain that that is your pocket watch, which you left there this morning?”

Percival had, even though he would never ever admit such a thing no matter what was at stake, started leaving his shiny things out in the open for the Niffler to take, so he could then entertain himself by getting said shiny things back. He couldn’t help but feel worried about the fact that this time the Niffler had left his pocket watch alone (which Niff never lost an opportunity to try and steal).

Percival noticed that the other two (human) occupants of the room were looking at him in bewilderment and hurried to explain.

“I’ve been looking all over for it, I was sure your menace of a Niffler had stolen it!”

Newt shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “Will this war between you two ever end?”

“Only with his unconditional surrender!” Percival said, grabbing his pocket watch and walking over to the bookshelf, choosing a book at random. He had found that Theseus had quite the collection of semi-erotic piratewizards novels. He was disturbed to find out that he actually liked them.

“Well, since that conundrum has been solved I will leave you guys to continue your studies,” Percival said, walking out of the room. Once out he hurried into the suitcase to look for Niff, but couldn’t find him anywhere. The pest was probably raiding the neighbours. Percival sighed and went into the bedroom he shared with Newt to read his new found book. This one was apparently about a muggle who got abducted by a wizard pirate and was given lust potion so she would be willing to have sex with the entire crew. Highly illegal and immoral, but strangely intriguing none the less.

Knowing that the other occupants of the flat would be busy with their things until dinner Percival didn’t bother to get up until it was time to prepare dinner. When he stood up from the bed he looked at the suitcase, sitting on the floor beneath the window, looking like any innocent suitcase in the world, if only a little bit more weathered. He had an odd feeling, thinking that he hadn’t seen the niffler at all, and if the niffler had left or entered the suitcase since Percival sat down to read he hadn’t noticed at all.

Percival shrugged of his worries and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Just when he was putting the finishing touches on recipe Newt and Credence came into the room. The two younger men were laughing at a private joke and when Percival looked up at them he saw their gazes linger on each other’s eyes. He hurried to take out his wand and make up the table.

“So, how are the lessons going?” Percival asked, acting like he hadn’t noticed anything.

Newt forced his gaze of off his young companion and smiled to Percival. “We have a great and powerful wizard on our hands,” he said, causing Credence to blush furiously and try to hide his face.

“Well, I do have a great teacher,” Credence mumbled. Before the exchange of flatteries between the younger men could continue Percival hurried to tell them that dinner was served.

“This is delicious!” Newt exclaimed once he had sat down and started shovelling food into his face. Credence timidly agreed.

“Thank you,” Percival said, trying to force himself to eat when in fact his appetite had mysteriously disappeared.

The silence that stretched on between the three men became unbearably awkward, and Percival found himself contemplating the fact that nothing had ever felt this awkward between him and Newt before. Despite Newt being by default an incredibly awkward human being their interactions had always felt comfortable to Percival.

Percival cleared his throat. “So, have either of you seen the niffler at all today, by any chance?” he asked, both to obliterate the awkwardness but also because he was genuinely curious as to the whereabouts of the little monster.

Newt looked surprised. “No, why?”

“No particular reason,” Percival said, thinking that the Niffler would show up sooner rather than later and that it was unnecessary to worry Newt who already had plenty of things on his plate.

“Please tell me this is not about this ridiculous feud between you two?” Newt asked looking exacerbated and making Percival feel a pang of something in his heart.

“Ahh no, um, I just found a few No-Maj coins on my walk yesterday and thought he might appreciate them,” Percival said. It was technically true, he had a handful of British No-Maj money, but that wasn’t the main reason for his asking.

“Oh, right,” Newt said, and the table lapsed into another awkward silence until Credence excused himself from the table to go study. Newt lingered behind a bit and when Percival got up to clear the table Newt stood up as well and embraced him, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“Sorry how short I was with you,” he said looking ashamed. “I’ve been really busy and am tired but that is no excuse. I love you you know.”

They kissed a couple of more times. “I love you too,” Percival said, already feeling lighter. “Now go continue with your book while I clear the table. And maybe we can go to bed early tonight?” Percival gave him a suggestive look.

“I’d like that,” Newt said, a slight blush appearing on his freckled cheeks. Then he gave Percival another peck on the lips and retreated to the living room.

Once Percival had finished cleaning up after the meal he decided to go to his room and get his book, so he could sit with the other two men in the living room while he read. But once he was in the room his eyes were drawn to the case sitting under the window and he decided to go in to take a quick look around for the niffler. He might have been trying to tell himself otherwise but he was rather worried for the pest.

Down in the suitcase he started looking around in the cabin, but everything seemed to be the same organised chaos as had always reigned in Newt’s little cabin, so he walked out into the suitcase proper. He walked around for a while, petted some occamies, bowed to a couple of hippogriffs and watched the Nundu lick its paws. Percival was about to give up on his search when something grabbed his hand. Looking down he saw Dougal materialize and look at him with sombre eyes. Percival’s heart sank.

Dougal pulled him along into the Niffler’s nest, and Percival could have sworn there were fewer shinies there than usual. Dougal moved some ill-gotten treasure around until Percival could glimpse the little creature underneath. Percival hurried to pull the niffler, who gave a low indignant sound, out. He held the creature in his hands and noticed how strangely warm he was and that his breath was heavy.

The creature was sick.

That is why Percival’s watch had been left untouched, that was why the little menace hadn’t been trying to pull one of his break-outs of the suitcase.

“Let’s get you to Newt, little man,” Percival whispered soothingly. “He will know what to do to make you all better.” The niffler opened one eye and watched Percival, then he closed it and gave a low moan.

Percival stood up, careful not to jostle the creature too much. Then he put the niffler on the floor of the cabin and once he himself was out of the suitcase he floated the sick little creature out. Then he hurried towards the living room, but once he reached the doorway he stopped dead in his tracks.

Newt and Credence were sitting on the couch, close together.

Inappropriately close.

Newt had this goofy looking grin on his face. A grin Percival had only ever seen directed to himself.

Credence’s eyes were shining with wonder and adoration as he gazed into Newt’s eyes.

Though Percival would not have deemed it possible he could have sworn that the two men were moving even closer together, leaning towards each other.

A cold numbness flooded through Percival’s veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I almost feel bad for this cliffhanger!


	21. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I promised I wouldn't make you guys wait to long after that cliffhanger and I delivered! Hope you enjoy!

The Niffler coughed.

All three men froze.

Newt and Credence look up, moving apart slightly so as not to be so improperly close.

“Perce?” Newt looks from Percival’s pale face down to his arms, where the Niffler lies breathing loudly and with snot leaking from one nostril onto Percival’s shirt.

Newt jumps up from the couch and hurries over, gingerly taking the small critter into his arms. “What happened?” he asked, scanning the Niffler with his eyes.

“I don’t know, Dougal and I found him like this, he had hidden under some of the treasure in his nest,” Percival hurried to explain.

“I have to take him to the suitcase!” Newt said and hurried of, leaving Percival and Credence alone together in the living room.

“D-do you th-think he’ll be alright?” Credence asked, worry etching his face.

Percival looked at Credence and sighed. He couldn’t blame Newt for falling for the younger man; now that he had been cleaned up and was starting to look healthy and even happy it turned out that he was a beautiful young man. And Credence was definitely Newt’s type; hurt, scared and in need of help. And despite everything that life had thrown at him Credence seemed willing to keep going and had great ambition to become a wizard. He was also great with the creatures.

He was young and despite everything he hadn’t been completely broken.

No wonder Newt was so taken with him.

“If anyone can help Niff its Newt,” Percival assured Credence, who seemed slightly less anxious.

“Should we go help him?” Credence asked.

“You are great with the creatures and Newt really appreciates your help, but in this case I think neither of us would be of much use, we’d probably just get in the way,” Percival said looking into the fire in the fireplace, not feeling up to looking at Credence.

“You are also great with the creatures,” Credence said in a low voice, Percival almost couldn’t hear him. “They adore you.”

A nervous silence fell over the room. Credence picked up a first years charms book and pretended to read, never turning the page. Percival paced back and forth his mind a jumble of emotions and a nervous energy all through him.

Half an hour later Newt came into the room, he was alone but looked fine. Percival and Credence looked at him expectantly.

“It’s just a cold,” Newt said. “Colds are more serious for nifflers than for humans, but with enough fluids and bed-rest he should be fine.”

Percival felt himself relax a bit at the good news, vowing to himself to give the Niffler all the shinies he wanted (well okay, maybe not quite ALL of them, but a lot. Or a few anyway).

“Nifflers can get colds?” Credence asked incredulous, seeming to feel that cold were much too mundane for such a magical creature.

“Many animals can,” Newt said. “What I don’t understand is how he got it – I mean they can’t catch colds from humans or other creatures, only from other nifflers, and there are no other nifflers here…” a contemplative look fell across Newt’s face. “And Niff hasn’t gone anywhere outside the apartment…”

 Credence yawned a big yawn, almost splitting his face. Newt smiled at him, his eyes crinkling and filling with adoration. “Go get some sleep Credence, Niff will be fine and you can catch up on your reading tomorrow.”

When Credence exited the room Newt moved to Percival, embracing him and laying his head on his shoulder. “Man I was worried, thanks for keeping an eye out for him, I’ve been way to busy,” Newt looked into Percival’s face and leaned forward, their lips meeting in a sweet and gentle kiss that soon started turning heated. Percival was severely tempted to pretend that everything was okay between them and take Newt to bed, but invasive thoughts and images of the two younger men on the couch earlier that evening made it impossible. He took a step back, Newt’s face moving after him chasing the kiss, and sighed.

“We need to talk,” he said. Newt opened his eyes and worry crossed his face. He took a step back from Percival and crossed his arms.

“Right, okay, is everything all right?” Newt asked.

Percival asked that they move the conversation to their bedroom, were he cast a silencing spell in case Credence was still awake and the conversation got heated. Newt looked increasingly worried but complied.

“What’s going on?” Newt asked once they were in the bedroom.

Percival took a deep breath, knowing that he was probably about to ruin the best thing in his life but also being aware that this was the only way for any of them to be happy, or at least content. “I know you have feelings for Credence.”

Newt started to say something but Percival raised a hand to silence him. “It is very clear by the way you are around him, please don’t lie to me.” Newt’s eyes filled with tears but he didn’t try to convince Percival otherwise. “I love you so much Newt, and I really want to just try and ignore this so I can stay with you for as long as you will let me, but it isn’t fair for any of us.”

The two men looked at each other in silence, tears streaming down Newt’s cheeks making Percival tempted to reach out to him and hold him. Percival himself felt numb and broken.

“I’m so sorry Perce, I never meant for this to happen,” Newt said once he had gotten his crying a little bit under control. “And I still love you, so so much, and I want to be with you. You are the love of my life. But there is something about Credence, and I have been aware of the fact that I am falling in love with him for a while now but I was doing my best to ignore it because I don’t want to lose you.”

“He clearly cares about you too,” Percival said. “I’m sure you could be with him if that is what you want.”

Newt couldn’t stop himself, he walked towards Percival and took his face in his hands. “Perce, you misunderstand, I am in love with you, and I don’t want to break up with you.”

Percival couldn’t help leaning up to kiss Newt’s tearstained cheek. “Maybe you can have both,” he whispered.

Newt looked bewildered and took a step back. “What, no I can’t do that to you… either of you!”

“Newt, I love you and you are all I want, but I want you to be happy, and I’m scared that you aren’t and that maybe you won’t ever be if you feel like you have to be with me. Your happiness matters so much to me, maybe we can try to make this work.”

Newt was stunned. He took Percival in his arms and both men cried in silence for a while. “Let’s take it slow,” Newt said. “I doubt Credence is quite ready for a relationship anyway, and I think the two of us will have to get used to this idea before we can make it work. I love you so much Perce, and I don’t want to hurt you. You have to promise me that you will let me know if this at any point you feel like you aren’t ready to keep going with this. I will not abandon you, I have never loved anyone like I love you.”

The two men kissed for a while, tentative like they were young lovers taking their first steps in a physical relationship.

“I know I haven’t been very attentive of you recently, and I’m sorry. I’ve been really busy but that isn’t a very good excuse. Maybe we should discuss with Credence if he would be willing to train with you every other day so that I can use those days to work on my book and take care of extra work that needs to be done in the case. That way both of us will have more free time in the evenings to be together.”

Percival thought that over and nodded. “I think that would work for me if Credence would be comfortable.”

“You underestimate him Perce,” Newt said smiling. “He really doesn’t think of you in relation to Grindelwald at all anymore.”

“All right, we’ll see,” they got into bed together and slept intertwined with each other, both feeling like a weight had been lifted of off them but also nervous about what the future would hold.


	22. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'm trying to get chapters up more regularly I promise!

The next day Percival was in the kitchen prepping lunch for everyone when Credence came in.

“Uhm… Mr. G-gr… Percival sir, c-can we talk?”

Percival looked up surprised and put a stasis charm on the soup he had been prepping before turning his attention to Credence.

“Of course Credence, but will you do me a favour first?”

Credence gave him a worried look. “A f-favour?”

“Nothing to worry about Credence, I just wanted to ask if you would be willing to call me just Percival, or Perce or whatever, just skip the ‘Mr.’ and ‘sir’, okay?”

“Oh r-right! Of course! S-s-sorry!”

“Nothing to be sorry about, just making sure to remind you that we are equals, and hopefully friends, so you don’t need to give me titles.”

Credence blushed and started shaking his head at the word ‘equals’ but didn’t say anything.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Percival asked, gesturing for Credence to sit down at the kitchen table and taking a seat opposite him.

“Uhm… N-newt was thinking I should maybe start to learn some po-potions, and he is going to teach me those, b-because he needs to make some f-for the case anyway. A-and he thought that I-I should maybe also learn some d-d-defence spells, j-just to be o-on the save side. He says you are much better at all duelling spells, b-both defensive and offense. So umm, w-would y-you b-b-be w-willing t-t-to teach m-me?” Credence was practically shaking by the end of his talk, clearly not comfortable with making requests of other people.

“Yes of course Credence, if you are sure you are ready to spend so much time with me then I’d be more than willing to help you learn,” Percival said. Credence looked up and a smile spread across his face.

Timid but sweet.

Something churned in Percival’s stomach.

He must be hungrier than he had realised.

“I-I’m not afraid of you,” Credence told Percival earnestly. “Or, you know, at least not more than I am afraid of everything else.”

Percival’s heart contracted in sympathy with the young man.

“Fair enough. After lunch I’m going to check if Theseus has any books on defence for beginners, if not I shall order some. Today I’m sure you have some studying to do with Newt. Tomorrow I want you to start reading the books I give you and the day after that we shall start discussing theory and decide on which spell would be best to start with,” Percival explained.

“You’re not going to choose the spell?” Credence was so surprised he forgot to stammer.

“I’ll of course have the ultimate say, but defence is a bit different from charms and other spells in that they are meant to affect other people. I want you to feel okay about the spells we start with, for example spells that are designed to restrain the opponent as opposed to hurting them.”

“Oh, okay, sounds good,” Credence said, looking down at his hands on the table.

“Is there a problem?”

“I-it’s just t-t-hat I have n-never r-really had m-m-much say in, you know, s-s-stuff,” Credence whispered. Percival could feel the fear and nervousness radiating from the younger man, who clearly felt like he was being handed too much responsibility.

“Yeah, these Brits are so stuck up on their curriculum that even outside of Hogwarts they feel the need to follow it to the letter,” Percival said in mock incredulousness, making one corner of Credence’s lips turn up. “Newt may have been expelled from the school but it will still always, apparently, be the best school in the world.”

“What about me?” Newt asked as he walked into the kitchen, looking around. “No lunch today?” he tried, and failed, to hide his disappointment.

Percival got up and walked to the stove. “I’m working on it. Maybe you could help for a change?” he winked at Newt to show him he was, mostly, kidding.

“M-maybe I-I can help?” both Newt and Percival looked up at Credence who flushed. “I-I could maybe learn a spell t-to set the table?”

Newt went over to Credence to show him the right wand movements and stance for setting the table. Percival looked at them from the corner of his eye while he set the soup to simmer and had ingredients chop themselves in the air while flying into the pot. He was surprised to find that even looking at these two in such close proximity he was not overcome with jealousy. Maybe talking had really helped.

~~O~~

Later that evening Percival and Newt lay in bed after making love, snuggled in each other’s arms. Percival had found some defence books for Credence, who had been so excited to find his perfect defence spell that he had gone to bed right after dinner to read through the books. Percival and Newt had decided to make use of the occasion.

“How is the niffler?” Percival asked, tracing Newt’s spine. Newt chuckled.

“Of all the things to be thinking about right now,” he said.

“Well, the little monster did give me quite the scare,” Percival mumbled, embarrassed that his secret fondness for Niff was now out in the open.

“I know,” Newt reached over and gave Percival a long, sweet kiss. “He is doing better, his fever is down but I will have to keep a close eye on him for the next few days, even weeks. Niffler colds aren’t well documented but they have been known to last for over a month.”

“A month?!”

“Yeah, but I think the fever should go away in a couple of days, it is mostly the runny nose that will stay for longer,” Newt explained. “But like I said, there hasn’t been much research into this.”

“No, who other than you would be weird enough to take care of a niffler with a cold?” Percival mused.

“You,” Newt said, looking at Percival with such fondness that he blushed. They kissed for a while before falling asleep.


	23. Disarming

Percival stood by the opening to the Niffler’s nest and watched as the creature snuggled into his treasure and sighed in pleasure. The fever had finally gone down but Niff still had a stuffed nose (one could hear his breathing from anywhere in the case) and regularly sneezed mucus everywhere. And to everybody’s delight they had found out that Niffler mucus could not be magic-ed away with a simple cleaning spell. Credence had seemed strangely happy with getting to show the other two men how to clean the No-Maj way. Percival would be a lot happier if he would never have to touch the slimy mucus again.

Despite all the cleaning and worrying of the last few days Percival found himself full of fondness for the reckless little beast.

“Um… P-Percival?”

For a moment he was sure his heart had stopped beating from the shock of being sneaked up on. He turned around and stood face to face with Credence. The younger man’s hands were stained with something he had been using for a potion Newt was teaching him to make and his hair was slightly greasy from the fumes. But he seemed relaxed and content – something that was very unusual for Credence and Percival hoped he would see more of.

“Yes Credence?” Percival tried to not show how startled he was. He took a deep breath and composed himself.

“Newt says our lesson is done for t-today and that the p-potion needs to s-shimmer until tomorrow, so I was w-wondering if we could have our first lesson after l-lunch?”

“Yes of course. Have you decided on a spell?”

“I w-w-as t-t-thinking, m-maybe, t-the s-s-spell to d-d-disarm…” all of Credence’s newfound confidence had evaporated now that he needed to tell Percival of his choice.

“Yes of course, that is an excellent choice Credence!” Percival exclaimed enthusiastically, trying to make Credence feel more secure in his decision. “It is a great spell to start with and it is a very good defence spell when you don’t want to cause your opponent harm but still need to make sure said opponent does you no harm.”

Credence beamed in delight because of Percival’s acceptance. “I’m going to clean u-up. M-maybe I c-can h-help you p-prepare lunch?” Credence looked shy but determined to be of use.

“Of course, I’ll start preparing it in a minute, you could help be set the table and such.”

Credence agreed and hurried of to clean up after his potions lesson with Newt. Shortly after the younger man had disappeared into the shed Newt came out, wiping his hands on a cloth and walking towards Percival with a smile on his face.

“Hey love,” Newt said and leaned down to give Percival a short kiss. “Credence is really excited for your lesson later.”

“Hmmm…” Percival stole another short kiss, placing his hands on Newt’s hips.

“Magic may come slowly to him but once he gets the hang of a spell he is unstoppable,” Newt continued, Percival laid his head on his shoulder breathing in his smell. When he listened to Newt talk so fondly of Credence he felt a terrified churning in his stomach, he was sure Newt would eventually leave him for Credence. He reminded himself that Newt loved him.

“Were you looking after Niff?” Newt asked suddenly.

“Just checking if he was okay,” Percival explained. “He seems tired but is clearly doing better.”

“He is, thankfully,” Newt said. “I was really scared but now that he is doing better I can see that it would be fascinating to write a peace about Niffler colds!”

Percival chuckled. “Yes Newt, immensely fascinating.”

“You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?” Newt exclaimed in mock hurt.

“Never,” Percival said, kissing Newt on the nose. “… okay, maybe a little.”

Newt punched him in the shoulder and then kissed him. “I need to go out and meet my editor after lunch. Will you be okay without me?”

“Yes of course Newt, Credence and I are grown men and we can act like it, even when there is no supervision.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Percival kissed him once more. “I know, but we are getting along better and better and maybe it will help a friendship develop if we have to lean on each other for a whole couple of hours.”

 

~~O~~

 

“When you are battling and opponent you have a few different stances to choose from. These stances make it easier for one to keep their balance while blasting of spells and possibly taking hits from an opponent,” Percival demonstrated a few stances to Credence. “These are more defensive that offensive, the most important thing is to distribute your weight evenly throughout your body, so no one spot is more off balance than another,” Credence mimicked Percival, putting the right foot in front and stretching his wand hand out over that foot. “Expelliarmus, or the spell used to disarm people, can both qualify as offensive and defensive, depending on how it is used. Sneaking up on people and disarming them is clearly offensive, while disarming someone who is attacking you is defensive.”

Credence nodded, a look of complete concentration on his face.

“The best method of learning is to simply do, so let’s start,” Percival moved away from Credence a bit and turned to face him. “Take out your wand and ready yourself,” Credence did as he was told, now looking increasingly nervous. “There is nothing to worry about Credence, as you know from your reading this spell does not hurt your opponent in anyway.” Credence nodded, a look of determination on his face. He straightened up and pointed his wand towards Percival.

“Expelliarmus,” Credence shouted and a small red spark fizzled out of his wand. Nothing else happened.

“Well done!” Percival said, before Credence could start despairing. “This was your first try and you already made something happen,” Credence smiled shyly, and Percival thought he saw a slight blush on the younger man’s cheeks, but he assured himself that it was because of his nervous excitement.

The next few times Credence tried nothing happened, and his brow started becoming heavier. Percival tried to reassure him that he was doing well and that it was normal for things to take some time, especially for someone who had repressed his abilities for all of his life.

“M-maybe you can try it on me?” Credence asked. “So I know how it feels and that it doesn’t hurt?”

Percival complied, Credence’s wand flew easily out of the younger man’s hands and into his.

“See, there is no pain or discomfort,” Percival said, handing Credence his wand back. Credence nodded and they resumed their exercise.

After some time had passed, with a few more sparks from Credence’s wand, Percival noticed that the younger man had started sweating and looked very tired.

“One more try, then I think you should go to bed,” Percival said. Credence looked disappointed, wanting to learn the spell NOW, but nodded none the less and faced Percival again.

“EXPELLIARMUS!” he practically yelled, and Percival’s wand was yanked out of his hand and flew into a wall to Credence’s left. Credence yelped with shock and then a smile of pure delight split his face.

“Well done Credence!” Percival patted the younger man on the shoulder. Before either of them knew what was happening Credence was in Percival’s arms, laughing and crying at the same time.

“I was so sure I couldn’t do it!” the younger man exclaimed, squeezing the air out of Percival in his delight.

“I… always… knew… you could,” Percival gasped, trying to loosen Credence’s grip a little bit.

“Can we continue?” Credence asked hopefully, eyes sparkling. Percival knew he should send the younger man to rest but he couldn’t possibly disappoint him when he looked so uncharacteristically happy.

“A few more times, then you need to rest and I need to prepare dinner.”

Percival sensed slight reluctance when Credence let him go, but they took their places again and now Credence was calmer, knowing he could do this.

The next few times Percival’s wand would fly away to random places in the room, once landing eerily close to the fireplace. But finally Credence managed to get the wand to fly into his open hand.

“That’s it for today,” Percival said, taking his wand back from Credence. “You did really well, but you need to rest.”

Credence nodded.

“Thank you for the lesson Percival,” he said, no stammer. “You are very kind to me.”

Before Percival could reply Credence had left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the story hasn't started to become too repetitive - things will change up a bit in the future!


	24. Standstill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I have been super busy - but I have next month completely of from work and will get a lot of writing done!

Summer slowly turned into fall as Credence struggled to learn more spells. After learning the disarming spell his progress seemed to slow down to a miniscule level. Percival could tell that Credence was getting frustrated and losing hope and he felt helpless to make him feel better. He broached the subject with Newt, who had been teaching Credence many potions, both simple and complicated, and he said Credence was doing fine in his potions lessons.

“I wonder if the Obscurus is blocking something in Credence,” Newt mused as they were getting ready for bed one night. “All the progress he has made from the start has been very slow, I just assumed it was because of his nerves and his own hesitation, plus being an adult taking his first magical steps, but maybe it might be something more.”

“He has been trying to do Protego for a couple of weeks now, and very little has been happening. Most other spells have taken maybe a couple of days for him to get them right, and once he gets them right he progresses fast and gets a good handle on them.” Percival sighed, making his shirt and undershirt fly away into the laundry-hamper. “But no such luck with Protego, and one can just tell how bad he is feeling about it.”

Newt was looking at Percival with fascination, his shirt half unbuttoned and suspenders hanging from his trousers.

“What?” Percival grumbled, feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable under Newt’s intense gaze.

“I was just thinking…” Newt hesitated but then he squared his shoulders and soldiered on. “How amazing you are, putting aside the fact that I have romantic feelings for Credence and taking such good care of him and being so kind to him.” Percival blushed and looked away from his lover. “You are so perfect, how have I lived for so long without you?”

Percival didn’t know quite what to say, not feeling ready to reveal even to himself that his jealousy had been slowly waning in the passing weeks and months and turning into a… fascination with Credence. Sometimes when he saw the two younger men interacting in the casual and comfortable way they had with each other, a pang of the old jealousy would spring up again. But then they would both look up at him and smile, Newt with his all-encompassing sunshine smile and Credence with his hesitant “I can smile without being beaten” smile. And he would just melt, his heart would constrict in his chest and he’d be speechless for a second.

But that was, of course, only because he was glad Credence was doing better.

And of course Newt being happy made Percival happy.

No. Other. Reason.

Instead of answering Newt Percival proceeded to help him finish unbuttoning his shirt. And removing the rest of his clothes.

 

~~O~~

 

“Niff has been gotten better!” Newt announced as he walked into the living room, where the other two men were going through history of magic (Percival had decided that Credence needed a break from the spell-learning). “He has been snot-free for three days!”

“But he hasn’t tried to steel anything?” Percival lifted an eyebrow.

“He will he will, give him time,” Newt said, his smile so bright that Percival was tempted to cast Nox on him.

“That is great news,” Credence said, wringing his hands together but otherwise seeming free of anxiety.

Percival checked his pockets just in case, and found his pocket watch safe and sound.

“Don’t pretend you aren’t happy!” Newt slapped Percival on the shoulder. “You have been standing vigil over Niff for weeks!”

Percival pretended not to hear Newt. Credence looked between them and let out a small giggle. Percival heart did a weird thing. He might need to see a doctor.

“What are you studying anyway?” Newt asked Credence, and plopped down on the couch beside him.

“How Ilvermorny was founded,” Credence said, a wistful smile on his face.

“Psch, Hogwarts’ history is so much more interesting!” Newt exclaimed, moving his foot just out of reach of Percival’s kick.

“I’ve already read about that in one of Theseus’ books,” Credence explained.

“Your brother is sorely lacking any history outside the UK,” Percival grumbled. “That will be remedied, I have spent a considerable amount of my inheritance on all kinds of informative books that do not revolve around jolly ol’ England.”

Newt sighed and rolled his eyes. “They are probably all about MACUSA and the original 12,” he whispered to Credence.

“The 12 what?” Credence asked bewildered.

“See?” Percival said pointing at Credence as evidence. “This young man has read every history book in this house and has no idea what you are talking about!”

“Fine fine,” Newt gave in.

 

~~O~~

 

Percival and Newt where cleaning up after dinner when they heard a loud ‘thunk’. They had told Credence to go to bed early because he had looked pale and tired. The two older men sprang right into action and ran to Credence’s room to check up on him. When they got there they were greeted with the sight of a shirtless Credence lying on the floor. Newt hurried to his side.

“I-I’m o-o-okay,” Credence stammered, trying to get up and cover his bare chest at the same time. Newt took out his wand and ran a few tests over the younger man, ignoring how Credence flinched when the wand was turned at him.

“You are not okay, Credence,” Newt said after a few moments of testing. “You are running a very high fever.”

Newt got up and together he and Percival helped Credence get up of the floor and onto the bed. “For how long have you been feeling under the weather?”

Credence scrunched his face in thought and then shrugged. “I don’t know, I didn’t want to bother you.”

Newt sat on the side of the bed. “You and your health are not bothersome,” he said mildly. “We care about you and want to help you, so please tell us when you don’t feel good.”

Credence nodded, looking down at his hands lying on top of the blanket. “I have a headache, and it is like my bones ache and I’m warm but also cold and I… just don’t know. It usually gets better after I sleep.”

“Usually?” Percival asked, standing to the side of the bed. “How long has this been going on?”

“I… thought I was just tired from learning magic…” Credence said.

And it dawned on Percival what the obscurial meant.

“You mean you feel like this every time you do magic?” he asked incredulous.

“Not this bad, not always anyway. But the more I do magic the worse it gets…” Credence looked ashamed.

“But have you been doing any magic today?” Newt asked.

“No, but I have been feeling uncomfortable for over a week, it just got really bad tonight…” Credence was wringing his hands in the covers, refusing to look at either man.

Percival summoned a Pepper-Up potion and a Dreamless Sleep potion.

“Take these and hopefully you will be feeling better tomorrow. But we should probably take it slow for the next few days regardless.”

Credence nodded and downed the potions Percival handed him, then Newt helped him get comfortable and tucked him in. Percival did NOT feel his heart flutter.

“G’night,” Credence slurred, the Dreamless Sleep already taking an effect.

Once the two older men closed the door to Credence’s bedroom they looked at each other in utter bewilderment.

“What is going on?” Percival asked.

“I don’t know,” Newt answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm... sorry?


	25. Helplessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry! Here is finally a new chapter! It is short, and I'm sorry about that :(

Credence was pale and listless at breakfast the next morning. Newt tried to coax him into eating and Credence did his best to comply but gave up after a few bites. The concern on Newt’s face was breaking Percival’s heart, so he ushered the youngest man back to bed and told him to take it easy until lunch.

“I have a theory,” Newt said as the two men sat by the window in the living room, Percival pretending to read and Newt twisting in his chair and sighing every thirty seconds. Percival looked up and put his book away, lifting one eyebrow to indicate to Newt that he was listening.

“As you now no obscurial on record has ever lived this long,” Newt started, Percival nodded. “Obscuri form when a child feels their magic is somehow bad or sinful, usually because of outside influence. Credence has spent 20 years hiding his magic, from himself and others. And not only would doing magic for him be sinful, but it would also risk the wrath of his adopted mother, who despite her awfulness, was all he had. So potentially doing magic would be life threatening for him.”

Percival nodded at intervals and hummed, not quite knowing where this was going and already knowing all of what Newt was telling him. But he knew that it would help Newt to put his thoughts into words so he listened on without interrupting.

“So he tries his best to push all of his magic down, and as we both know Credence has very strong magic even though he seems mostly incapable of using it.” Percival nodded, having felt the power radiating of Credence before even though most of his spells came out average. “So the obscurus forms, and grows stronger and stronger as Credence keeps aging. But something keeps the obscurus from eating Credence up from the inside as is the way of the obscuri. Maybe it is Credence’s power, maybe it is his inherent will to survive against all odds. We don’t know and will probably never know. But then Credence finds friends and a home and is told that his magic isn’t inherently bad, it is just a neutral force that he can use as he wishes. Credence gets to know wizards and witches and realizes that they aren’t good or bad, they are just people like everyone else. He starts to accept his magic as something that is alright, and he starts using his magic.

His body stops fighting his inherent power.

And turns on the obscurus.”

Newt drew a deep breath, his gaze was transfixed on something outside as he talked. Percival could not look away from him, seeing Newt so utterly in his element was transfixing.

“Now his body registers the obscurus as a foreign object; something that is not supposed to share space with it. And how does the immune system deal with foreign objects?”

Percival was about to answer when Newt kept talking.

“Infection. It starts fighting said object in a fashion that we understand as an infection. Witch in turn causes fever and listlessness amongst other symptoms.”

“So what you are saying is that Credence is, unknowingly, fighting a battle against the obscurus?” Percival asked. Newt started, almost if realising Percival had been there the entire time.

“Yes, precisely. And there is nothing we can do,” Newt looked dejected, and Percival felt his heart drop (Credence was a good man, and a friend, what other reason could there possibly be for Percival to feel the way he did about Credence’s situation?!). “With normal infection the foreign object would be removed and Credence would be given potions and healed within a day. But this is an infection to his magic, and there is no precedence. We’ll just have to help keep his body as healthy as possible and hope Credence is strong enough for this fight.”

The two men looked grimly at each other, helplessness engulfing both of them.

Then there was a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a horrible person! But this is most likely the last cliffhanger! The story is slowly approaching it's end and the next few chapters will be conflict resolution and tying loose ends


	26. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry for the long wait after that cliffhanger!! Life has been pretty hectic recently, but not to worry! I will be writing a lot more now that I have an entire month of from work. I promise!

The two men jumped up and hurried too Credence’s bedroom, where they found the young man flailing around on the bed, whimpering and crying. Percival looked over at Newt who had a look of sheer helplessness on his face.

“Go to him,” the older man said. “He needs you.”

Newt seemed to wake up out of his shock at that and hurried over to the young man on the bed, grabbing his shoulders and trying to keep him still.

“Shhh, Credence, everything is okay, you are safe, no one and nothing is going to hurt you,” Newt whispered soothingly and after a short struggle Credence stilled, but he kept crying in his sleep.

“M—ma p-l-lea-se,” the man on the bed whimpered. “’msorry… m a freak.”

“Shhh Credence, no of course you aren’t,” Newt said, looking over his shoulder at Percival, begging for help with his eyes. “You are a brave young man Credence, please wake up…”

Percival walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of it from Newt. He took out his wand and ran a few diagnostic spells over Credence. “His fever is through the roof,” he said. “He is probably hallucinating rather than dreaming.”

“Should we give him something to get the fever down? Or does he have to fight this himself?” Newt looked so lost.

“Your guess is as good as mine, Newt,” Percival sighed. “You know much more about these things than I do. Should we maybe contact a healer?”

Newt shook his head. “We need to keep him of the record, he has no papers, in the eyes of the law he is either dead or a fugitive. Plus, they would probably want to experiment on him as the oldest obscurial in known history.”

Percival nodded, watching Newt hold Credence’s hand and stroking his hair, surprising himself that he did not feel any jealousy. “Let’s start trying to get the fever down with No-Maj methods,” he said. “We don’t know if he will have an adverse reaction to more potions. His fever spike might be connected with us giving him the pepper-up and the dreamless sleep.”

Newt nodded, getting ready to stand up and fetch the things they needed.

“No, you stay with him, I’ll go.”

Percival found a bucket in a closet and with a quick aguamenti he filled it with cool water. Then he half ran into the bathroom to find towels. Then he cast cast accio to have a glass fly towards him. Having collected all the things he needed he set them flying behind him while he hurried back into Credence’s bedroom.

“We need to start by removing some of his pyjamas, he needs to be able to sweat the fever out and the clothes are just obstructive,” Percival said, placing the things down beside the bed. “Underwear and a blanket will have to do.” Seeing the look of protest on Newt’s face he added. “I know this feels like violating his privacy but in this case it is better to ask for forgiveness after he gets better…”

Newt nodded and vanished Credence’s clothes, leaving the skinny young man crying in his underwear.

“He is so warm,” Newt said, having touched the young man’s forehead and neck.”

Percival grabbed a towel and dipped it into the cool water before handing it to Newt and grabbing his own towel. “We are going to have to help him cool down.”

They set to work patting Credence down with the cool towels until his skin didn’t feel like it was on fire anymore. Credence had finally stopped crying and lay deathly still.

“Let’s turn him around and do the same to his back,” Percival said in a low voice. Newt stood up and helped him turn Credence onto his stomach. He gasped and once Percival caught sight of the obscurial’s back he knew why.

“Sweet Salem… I didn’t realize…”

Credence’s back was littered with scars, some white and faded, others still angry and red. Percival reached out to run his hands over the young man’s back but he stopped himself and drew back. The man was unconscious and had already been mostly undressed in front of them, he had no right to touch him in other ways that were completely necessary.

“That horrible monster,” Newt whispered, clenching his jaw in anger. “How could she do this…”

“I had no idea it was this bad,” Percival said, he reached for Newt’s towel and dipped it back into the cool water, then handed it back and did the same to his own towel. “But we must keep going.”

They patted down Credence’s back until it became quite cool to the touch, then they turned the younger man onto his back again and Percival filled the glass he had summoned with ice. He charmed the ice so that it would melt at a faster rate and so that it wouldn’t choke Credence, then he placed it in the obscurial’s mouth.

 Newt waved his wand over Credence and seemed relieved. “The fever has gone down slightly,” he said, then he checked the time. “Oh… my creatures…”

“You go take care of them,” Percival said, conjuring up an armchair beside the bed and sitting down in it. “I’ll stay here and keep an eye on him, I will send a patronus to fetch you if anything happens. Then when you get back we should attempt to get him to eat a little bit.”

“Yeah, okay…” Newt seemed reluctant to leave.

“Hey,” Percival stood up and embraced Newt. “We’ll get through this – _he’ll_ get through this. Get Dougal to help you feed the creatures and clean up, that way you’ll get back here faster.”

Newt nodded determinately and hurried of. Percival got back into the armchair and watched Credence in his restless sleep.


	27. Ugly

The two older men had planned to take shifts watching over Credence through the night, but then it turned out that neither of them could sleep. They sat on either side of the young man’s bed silently, standing vigil and hoping for the best. They did manage to get Credence to eat a little bit of cold soup (they didn’t want to give him hot soup in fear that the fever would spike again) despite him still being mostly unconscious.

When morning approached Credence awoke. He seemed fairly lucid, but he still had fever and aches. While Newt went to see to his creatures physical needs Credence asked Percival to read to him. Looking into those big, tired eyes Percival didn’t have it in him to say no, so despite being bone-wearily tired himself he set to reading children’s magical tales for the young man.

When Newt returned Credence had fallen into a fitful sleep. Newt had taken a shower and seemed a bit fresher, having had his morning tea. He handed Percival a cup of coffee that he downed in almost an instant.

“Go take a shower and maybe try to take a nap,” Newt told Percival, embracing him tightly and pecking him a couple of times on the mouth. “We can’t help him if we don’t take care of ourselves.”

Percival raised an eyebrow (as if Newt ever thought of himself before others), but when he broke into a huge yawn he decided he couldn’t argue with the brit. He went to their bathroom and too a refreshingly cold shower, deciding he would nap later in the day if he could. Then he went into the kitchen and made a couple of sandwiches for himself and Newt. He also mixed up some chicken broth for Credence.

When he got back to the room Newt and him ate in silence. Then they coaxed Credence awake and tried to get him to eat. The obscurial was too tired to feed himself, so Newt set to work doing it for him. When they helped him sit up and the duvet slid down his chest he realised that he was only in his underwear, and flushed a bright red colour.

“Sorry,” Percival told him. “We had to remove most of your clothing so we could help get your fever down, we weren’t sure if cooling spells would be okay and didn’t want to take the risk.”

Credence looked mortified. His gaze flicked between the two older men, who felt ashamed for having violated the young man’s privacy, before focusing on his hands that were wrapped in the duvet.

“B… but I…” Credence had tears in his eyes, and suddenly Percival felt sick with guilt. “I’m s-s-sooo dis-g-g-usting a-a-a-and ugly,” he moaned, hugging the duvet to his chest and crying silent tears.

Percival met Newt’s gaze, he was starting to think he would never not feel helpless again.

“No Credence, Merlin…” Newt said, at a loss for words.

“You are not disgusting, Credence, there is nothing disgusting about you,” Percival said, trying to catch the young man’s gaze but he was refusing to let him. “And you are most decidedly not ugly,” Percival could feel a slight heat in his cheeks. “You are a handsome young man.”

“B-b-ut th-e s-s-scars,” Credence whimpered.

“We all have scars,” Newt said. “It just shows how strong we are, and that we have overcome obstacles that have tried to bring us down.”

“Or that we got a really bad case of the Dragon Pox,” Percival added, and felt his heart lifting when Credence snorted.

“You are beautiful Credence,” Newt said earnestly, grabbing both of the younger man’s cheeks and forcing him to look into his eyes. “Both inside and out.”

Credence shook his head vehemently, but started eating the broth silently with Newt’s help.

After eating half of what Percival had gotten him Credence could eat no more, so Percival took the bowl and put it under stasis charm, while Newt helped Credence lay down again and get comfortable.

“How are the creatures? Is Niff still doing okay?” Credence asked as Newt sat back down on his chair beside the bed. Percival snorted and both of the younger men looked at him with raised eyebrows, almost as if mimicking him.

“You are just like Newt,” Percival said to Credence. “You are very sick and in pain but all you can think about is how the creatures are doing.”

Credence flushed with pride at the comparison. “I’d love to be more like Newt,” he confessed.

“That is the fever talking,” Newt said, blushing slightly. “Now, close your eyes and go to sleep, I’ll sit here and go through some notes from my editor, I will be here when you wake up.”

Credence looked at Percival. “What about you?” he asked shyly.

“Of course,” Percival said, getting comfortable in his own armchair. “I might sleep for a bit, but I’m not going anywhere.”


	28. Hope

Percival, to his own surprise, did manage to fall asleep on the armchair, resting his feet on Credence’s bed. He was having a nice dream where Credence, a healthy and happy Credence, was chasing the Niffler, who was also healthy, around the suitcase. In the dream Percival was sitting beside Newt on the grass by a tree, Dougal lounging close by and the occamies chirping in the distance. Then the ground started shaking.

“Percival!” Newt said, a tinge of fear in his voice.

Percival opened his eyes and met Newt’s, who was hovering over him where he had been sleeping.

“I don’t… he’s… I…”

Percival sat up straight and grabbed Newt by the shoulders. “Calm down Newton,” he said in his best Director of Law Enforcement voice. “What is going on?”

Newt shook himself. “It’s Credence, he is so cold, and he won’t stop shaking. I tried to put a warming charm on the duvet but it doesn’t seem to be helping, and I can’t get him to drink or eat anything warm and I don’t know what to do.”

Percival let go of Newt and looked at the figure on the bed. Newt had piled blankets and duvets on top of the young man but it was still possible to see his shaking.

“They all have warming charms on them and… I don’t know what to do,” Newt said, voice sad and desperate.

“We’ll have to get in with him,” Percival said, setting his jaw and standing up.

“What?” Newt exclaimed, flabbergasted.

“It is the best way to help someone who is freezing – sharing our body-heat with him… but we have to be mostly in the nude as well,” Percival started removing his shirt. “I know this is not ideal, but it seems to me that you have tried everything else, other than using spells on him, which we dare not risk.”

Newt nodded and started removing his own clothes. Once the two older men stood there, only in their underwear, they started moving the blankets of off Credence.

“Let’s turn him on his side,” Percival said. “Let’s have his back to me and his front to you.”

Newt helped him turn the young man around, and after a moment’s hesitation, where they watched the shaking form in front of them and listened to his teeth chattering, they got in. The men hesitatingly put one arm around Credence each and then Percival waved a hand to make the blankets settle around them again.

“Merlin he is cold,” Newt whispered. Credence’s skin was cold and clammy to the touch. They stayed silent for a while, waiting for something to happen. Finally after some minutes or an hour Credence seemed to relax a bit, and some of the shaking left him.

“We are going to have to stay here for now,” Percival said, trying to relax himself and get comfortable. “You should probably try to get some sleep, you haven’t slept at all.”

Newt nodded, looking at Credence’s restless face. “I never expected _us_ in bed together to happen like this,” he mumbled.

“Neither did I,” Percival said before he could stop himself. Newt’s eyes shot to his.

“You have thought about this?” Newt asked surprised.

“Well…” Percival sighed. “This really isn’t how I imagined talking about this, but yes… I think I might also be… you know… developing _feelings_ for… him.”

“Wow,” Newt smiled a small smile. “Let’s hope we get through this so all three of us can discuss where this is going to lead us.”

“Yes, let’s,” Percival agreed, intertwining his fingers with Newt’s. “Let’s hope.”


	29. Darkness

For the next handful of hours Newt and Percival watched Credence sleep his fitful sleep. Neither of the older men could even close their eyes for long for they were terrified something bad would happen to Credence. Newt would sometimes start to slumber but then he would start as if he had a nightmare or a shock and would get back to watching Credence.

Credence was still cold, but had thankfully stopped shivering completely. His breathing was shallow and in his sleep he had moved as close to Newt as he could. Percival had then moved closer to Credence so he was perfectly sandwiched between the two older men. Credence let out a sigh and seemed to fall into a deeper sleep.

Shortly after that Newt seemed to be able to relax enough to nod of, and Percival got ready to stand vigil over the two younger men.

An hour or so after Newt fell asleep Credence started shivering again. Percival made sure he was as close to the young man as he could without accidentally pushing Newt of the bed, then he started rubbing Credence’s arm to get the blood circulating. But the shivering increased and started to become full on trembling.

“Newt,” Percival whispered, Newt scrunched up his face but didn’t wake. “Newt,” he said louder, as the trembling became much worse. Newt’s eyes opened the moment Credence started to flail his arms and legs, making both of the older men fly out of the bed and land on their respective asses.

“What…?” Newt began, but all they could do was to watch helplessly as Credence thrashed and flailed on the bed, body contorting in horrible ways.

“We have to hold his arms and legs down!” Percival screamed over the noise Credence was making. Newt nodded and sat on Credence’s legs while Percival grabbed the obscurial’s hands and held them down. This did not stop Credence from thrashing wildly, but it made him hurting himself at least a little less likely.

Then Credence started making retching noises but nothing came out. He retched and retched into the air but nothing happened. His eyes opened wide and Percival could see to his horror that the young man’s eyes were completely white – there was no iris or pupil.

“Perce…”

Percival looked up at Newt only to see tears streaming down his face like two rivers. “This is exactly like in Sudan…”

Percival could feel his heart fall and his stomach fill with cement. He looked down at Credence’s face, watching as it contorted with pain and retching.

“Credence… please…” he whispered.

Credence screamed and threw his head back. A wave of magic surged around him and threw both Percival and Newt of off him. Then Credence levitated a couple of inches of the mattress and his mouth opened in another scream, but this time no sound came out.

Instead there was a fountain of darkness.

Newt crawled over to Percival and hugged him close as they stared in dismay at their friend. Percival saw that not only was the darkness coming out of the young man’s mouth but also his eyes and his nose.

Then suddenly the darkness stopped.

Credence fell unceremoniously onto the bed, looking small and broken.

“Nononononononono…” Newt whimpered as he crawled to the bed. “Please no, Credence… oh Merlin,” Newt felt for a pulse, became more frantic as he found none, then he put his ear to Credence’s chest and sobbed with relief. “He is alive Perce!”

Percival hurried over to the bed, he lifted Credence’s eyelids and felt his hopes rise further when he saw that the eyes were perfectly normal.

“Was that…?” Percival started asking, looking at Newt with newfound hope.

“I think… maybe that… the obscurus just left!” Newt exclaimed. There was a small sigh from the bed between them as Credence shivered a bit and turned on his side. Percival was thankful to notice that the shiver was a small and innocent one due to the fact that the duvet had flown away along with him and Newt. He waved a hand and the duvet flew from its designated corner over to the bed to cover Credence.

“I think we might be alright,” Newt whispered, afraid that saying those words too loudly would cause some sort of a jinx. Then he himself shivered. “It is a bit cold in here,” he murmured.

“And we are almost naked,” Percival pointed out. Without saying anything further the two of them got into bed on either side of Credence, sighed again and relaxed further. Percival met Newt’s eyes and was glad to see the same hope he felt reflected back to him.

“I love you,” he mouthed so as not to disturb Credence.

“And I you,” Newt mouthed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter was quite a ride! And as a special treat for those of you who have been patiently following along... There will be another chapter tomorrow!


	30. Desire

Percival had not been expecting to fall asleep, but he had clearly underestimated his exhaustion. When he awoke he held the man in his arms tighter, registering somewhere in the back of his mind that Newt felt different, skinnier. He had to make sure Newt wasn’t overworking himself and was eating properly, Percival mused while he burrowed his face in his lovers neck and breathing deeply.

“Perce?”

Percival froze – why was Newt’s voice all the way over on the other side of the bed and not coming from the person in his arms?

Oh crap.

Credence!

Percival moved back slowly, trying not to jostle Credence and wake him up. Once he was not quite as intertwined with Credence as before he looked at Newt sheepishly. Newt tried not to laugh.

“We should try to wake him and get him to eat something,” Newt whispered.

“I am awake.”

Both older men froze and started trying to stammer out an explanation at the same time.

“Wh… what is going on?” Credence asked. Percival began to get up but Credence turned and looked at him. “D… don’t g..g… go,” he whispered, his face so red that Percival had to wonder if he had blood anywhere else in his body.

“You were freezing,” Newt began as Percival settled back onto the bed, trying not to touch Credence too much. “I tried a few spells on the bed and the covers and I tried to feed you warm soup but nothing worked, so…”

“So I decided the only way to keep you from freezing to death in front of us was to get into the bed and share our body-heat with you. And, thankfully, it worked.”

Credence seemed to think about that for a little while, fisting the covers in his hands.

“How do you feel now?” Newt asked hopefully.

“I’m fine,” Credence said reluctantly.

“Are you sure?” Percival asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeees…”

“That did not sound convincing,” Newt said patiently.

“It’s just…” Credence began, then he shook his head and muttered. “You’ll think I’m a freak.”

The two older men shared a concerned look.

“I’m sure we won’t,” Newt pressed gently. “So far we haven’t found anything about you to be freakish.”

Credence sat up, clutching the duvet to his chest and scrunching his eyes shut.

“Please don’t hate me,” he whispered. “Please don’t throw me out, I don’t think I could take it…”

“We won’t,” Newt put an arm around Credence’s shoulders but the younger man shrugged it off.

“You can’t promise that.”

“Yes we can,” Percival said sharply. “Even if we don’t like what we hear we won’t turn our backs on you, you are our friend and we care about you.”

A couple of tears slipped from underneath Credence’s eyelashes.

“I have th… these f…f…feelings,” Credence said, keeping his eyes tightly shut and trying his best to breath calmly. “L…ike wh…when I l-l-looked at you t-t-two t-t-t-t-tog-gether,” tears were streaming down his face now, and Percival could tell that Newt was itching to embrace the younger man. “L-l-like I want to… you know… too.”

Percival felt an inkling of hope in his chest, and he could see the same forming in Newt’s eyes, but he was still not quite sure if what Credence was saying meant what he hoped it meant.

“So you mean…?” Percival began but suddenly Credence started speaking a lot faster.

“I mean Iwantto be withyoutwo like you are witheachother… so not only amIahomosexual but Iwanttobewithtwo men! I am such a disgusting…”

Newt put a finger on Credence’s lips and shushed him.

“You are not a freak,” he said with emphasis. “You are a beautiful young man who has had an awful life and deserves so much better. You have asked for nothing and been given less. So what if you now desire two men at the same time?”

Percival sat up and put a hand on Credence’s cheek and turned his face so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“You deserve the world, but if you will settle for the two of us we would be honoured.”


	31. Beginnings

Credence seemed rather overwhelmed with the discussion they had just had, so Percival and Newt decided to take turns in the shower and getting dressed while Dougal kept an eye on a sleeping Credence. A bit under an hour later the two older men returned with some soup and bread for their patient. Percival was very relieved when it turned out that Credence could eat without help, even though he ate only half of what he was given.

“What happened?” Credence asked once Percival had put the leftovers away.

“Well,” Newt cleared his throat and got comfortable on his side of the bed – on top of the covers like a gentleman. “We don’t really know, to be honest.” He looked at Percival, who was sitting on Newt’s armchair, resting his feet on Newt’s lap. “But my theory is that once you began accepting your magic your body began fighting the obscurus like it would fight any foreign object. So with every use of magic, every lesson, your body would begin to fight it more and more, and you would get sicker and sicker after each lesson. Last night, I think, your body finally won the fight and got rid of the foreign entity, got rid of the obscurus.

But I cannot be sure.”

Credence seemed to mull it over for a while.

“How do we find out?”

“I suspect the only way to find out is for you to do magic, but I implore you to do it once you have gotten some of your strength back, for if you get sick again in the condition you are in…”

Newt didn’t have to finish that sentence. Credence nodded and moved a bit closer to him.

“But Credence, maybe the first sign is to look inward,” Percival said. “You used to be able to feel the obscurus, did you not?”

“Yes, especially after the incident back home,” Credence said in a timid voice. “I didn’t feel it as much before, maybe because I wasn’t really aware of it. But you are right, when I concentrate I don’t feel that chaos that used to be within me, fighting to get out. Now it feels more… calm.”

“Good, we will see what happens once you are better and start learning magic again. But if anything ever feels even a little bit odd, Credence, I want you to promise that you will tell us immediately,” Percival lent forward so he was hovering over Newt and looking right into Credence’s eyes. “I am much too fragile these days to see someone I care deeply about hurting.”

“I mean, you did see him with the Niffler,” Newt gave as an example, and effectively ruined the serious mood.

“So… ummm… how will, you know, this,” Credence gestured at himself and the other two men. “ummm… work?”

“That,” Newt said, taking Credence’s hand in one of his and Percival’s in the other. “We will have to find out together.”

“Will…” Credence took a deep breath and steeled himself. “There be kissing?”

“Oh yes, lots and lots,” Percival said. “But only if that strikes your fancy,” he added.

Credence blushed. “I think I’d really like that.” He leaned shyly forward and placed a small peck on Newt’s lips. They both broke out into a goofy grin.

“Can I get some of that?” Percival asked, getting in on the bed behind Newt and promptly getting a peck on the lips from Credence.

“But um… what will people say?” Credence asked, tightening his grip on Newt’s hand.

“Because there is the three of us?” Newt asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. “Well, this type of a relationship, with three people, is not very common, especially not with all three being male. But it isn’t frowned upon. Some people will probably think it is weird but most won’t comment or bat an eye.”

Credence looked at Percival for reassurance, who nodded. “There is much less taboo in people’s private lives in the wizarding world than in the no-maj one. But when we are out and about in the no-maj world we have to be careful to act as if we are friends and not lovers.”

“When you are better we will have to navigate this relationship in more ways than one,” Newt said. “But this is a great start.”

“Indeed,” Percival gave each of the younger men a peck on the lips. “But now it is time for Credence to get some more rest, and for you to go take care of our suitcase inhabitants.”


	32. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has been this long! I'm going to try from now on to have a chapter out every week!

Over the next few days Credence became healthier looking than either Newt or Percival had seen him before. The young man got some colour in his cheeks and his appetite grew to proportions similar to that of an average man of his age. Both of the older men were reluctant to let Credence get back into the suitcase to help with the creatures or to help around the house, still sure the young man would suffer a backlash and end up sick.

But much to their surprise Credence gave up on their caution and insisted he be allowed to help, even if it had to be without magic at first. Both of the older men were too shocked at Credence’s assertiveness to argue.

Their relationship was still awkward. It was clear that Credence had very little knowledge regarding romantic entanglements in general, let alone one with people of the same sex… and three of them at that! So in order not to pressure their youngest lover things had mostly fallen back into the old patterns of before Credence got sick. With one difference. There was a lot of pecking lips and holding hands. And one make-out session that had left them all trembling with desire but hesitant as to how to proceed.

Percival made his way down into the suitcase where he knew the two younger men were taking care of the creatures. He floated a picnic basket in front of him, in which he had put all kinds of finger foods. Out of habit he started making his way to the Niffler’s lair (no he did NOT have a need to constantly check on Niff! He would duel anyone who suggested such a mad thing), and when he realised that he was heading in the opposite direction from where his lovers were he decided he was already so close to the lair that he could sneak a peek before hurrying to find his companions.

When he peered into the tree where Niff spent most of his time ( _that is_ most of it not spent trying, and mostly succeeding, in robbing everything) he was shocked to see that Niff’s treasure was greatly diminished. Even Niff’s most prised possession (the crown Seraphina Picquery used to wear) was gone from its pedestal in the middle of the lair.

What in the world was going on?

Percival hurried to where Newt and Credence stood petting the mooncalves. He put the basket down hastily to the side and approached the two younger men, not even bothering to peck them on the lips before asking.

“Have you guys noticed that Niff’s treasure has gotten smaller?”

The two younger men looked at him like he was crazy.

“That can’t be, Niff would brutally murder anyone who would steel from him,” Newt calmly explained.

“Well come see for yourself!”

Newt and Credence had to practically run to keep up with Percival, despite both being taller than him. They both looked into the Niffler’s lair and put up almost identical startled looks.

“What is going on?” Credence asked nervously.

“I was hoping Newt could answer that,” Percival said, putting an arm around Credence’s waist and pulling him close.

“This is odd…” Newt mused, then a look of a startled revelation crossed his face and he slapped himself on the forehead. “Has either of you seen Niff recently?”

Percival actually had to consider the question before he answered. “I think I saw him last night, but he seemed to be in a hurry and he didn’t pay any attention to me… ehem… not even when I waved my pocket watch towards him.”

Newt lifted an eyebrow at Percival’s explanation but didn’t comment.

“He woke me up yesterday, he was looking out my bedroom window… I ushered him out and went back to sleep…”

“Dougal!” Newt called, and the demiguise suddenly materialised in front of them, apparently having been there the whole time. “Do you know where Niff is?”

Dougal’s eyes flashed blue and then he reluctantly nodded.

“Can you please take me to him?” Newt asked. “I need to make sure he is okay, and if my suspicions are correct…” Newt trailed of as Dougal started making his way out of the case. The three men hurried after him.

Dougal exited the case and soon it became clear that he was intending to exit the apartment. Percival floated their respective jackets to himself and his two younger companions as Newt opened the door for Dougal. They ran down all the steps leading up to Theseus’s apartment and exited the apartment building. They were in such a hurry that when Dougal turned a corner the three men ran past and had to turn around.

Dougal led them to an alleyway close to the apartment. The alley was dark and littered with trash, despite there being a dumpster there to place said trash. In a far corner there was a cardboard box turned on its side but with the opening turned away from the alley’s opening. Dougal pointed to the box and then he disappeared.

Percival held Credence back as Newt slowly approached the box, moving it to the side with utmost care so he could peer into it.

Percival cursed when he saw what was in the box.

Not one Niffler, not even two niffler’s… but a whole litter of tiny niffler’s along with two adults!

“Dear Merlin we are so screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to justify myself here... I have been building up to the baby niffler reveal for some time, and then the new trailer for The Crimes of Grindelwald shows baby nifflers and now I feel like I'm stealing! I did plan those long before I knew about them being in the movie, not that it really matters, just wanted to clarify! :P


	33. Interlude

Newt ushered Percival and Credence back to the apartment and spent the rest of the day and well into the night trying to coax the adult nifflers to move with their babies into the suitcase.

While he worked on that the other two men tidied up the house and then sat down to read.

“I really liked it when you read to me,” Credence said, sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of the couch from Percival, a flush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck.

“Oh really,” Percival raised an eyebrow. “I was kind of hoping you had forgotten that incident, but if you want I might be willing to read for you again.”

Credence looked up at him through his bangs, eyes bright. “Really?”

There was no saying no to that look.

“What do you want me to read?”

Credence spent quite a while looking through the bookcases, like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that should not be wasted on just any book. Percival picked up the Daily Prophet and started reading while the younger man was at it.

There was some jargon about the political situation, the terse relationship between MoM and Macusa, and a small article about Grindelwald that basically just said that nobody knew anything about where he was and what he was up to.

“Um, you don’t have to read for me if… if you’re busy,” Credence’s timid voice came through the newspaper and Percival closed it at once to see the young man standing in front of him.

“Sorry I got sucked into some article about a meeting of the Wizengamont,” Percival explained and put the newspaper away. “I’d really much rather spend some time with you than read this depressing newspaper. What did you pick out for us?”

Credence seemed to feel a bit embarrassed when he handed his choice over to Percival, who read the title.

“Tales of Beedle the Bard,” he mused. “I have heard of these fairy tales but they haven’t been popular in the US so they were never read to me as a child,” Percival explained. “But they are very famous and popular here in the UK, every wizarding child has heard them, so this ought to be interesting.”

Percival got comfortable and offered Credence to sit at his side with an arm over the skinny shoulders. Credence seemed to take great pleasure in their closeness and put his head on Percival’s shoulder and sighed.

Percival read through the afternoon and they only paused to prepare dinner, wondering whether they should fetch Newt but deciding instead to put a stasis charm on his portion so as to not disturb any potential progress he might have made with the niffler family. They were half-way through the last story in the book of fairy tales when Newt finally returned.

“How did it go?” Percival asked, putting the book aside and patting the seat on his other side. Newt put down the suitcase and sat at Percival’s side, who put an arm around him.

“I finally managed to convince them that they were much safer in the suitcase with me than out on the street,” Newt said, looking tired. Credence floated the dish with Newt’s food over and handed it to Newt.

Both of the older men stared at him.

Credence flushed bright red.

“Um, I thought, you know, that Newt was, um, hungry – he has been out there all day! b-b-but I also d-d-d-d-didn’t want to get up,” Credence explained and burrowed closer to Percival.

“You are just too adorable,” Percival sighed like a man faced with great unfairness. “

“But you are okay?” Newt asked Credence. “It’s been awhile since you did magic.”

“Yeah, I mean I think so,” Credence looked down at himself like he was expecting to see something amiss.

“That is great!” Newt beamed and Credence blushed even deeper. “We have to look into starting your training again!”

“But first, you eat,” Percival told Newt.

“And tell us about the babies!” Credence exclaimed.

Newt started digging into his food, explaining in between bites. “Niff was, of course, fine with going back into the suitcase, he has never really known any other home, but Nifflerina – that is what I’m calling the mother – she wasn’t quite up to trusting me. It took a lot of coaxing and bribing to get her to finally agree. I gave them about twenty occamy eggshells – Niff knows how many I have and he started bargaining until I refused to go higher – and, ehem, he also has your pocket watch, Perce, and I told him he could keep it.”

Percival looked through his pockets to find that, indeed, the pocket watch was missing. “That blasted thief,” he muttered, but both Newt and Credence noted a tone of admiration in his voice.

“Then Nifflerina insisted on bringing each cub into the suitcase herself and fixing up their new nest to perfection. Now the family is asleep in there, exhausted and happy with their riches.”

Newt finished eating in silence and then floated the empty dish back into the kitchen where it cleaned itself. “I’ll introduce you to the little ones tomorrow,” he said, “now they need to relax and get used to their new home.”

“So this is how Niff got a cold?” Percival asked. “You said they usually get it from other nifflers, he has been meeting with this lady niffler for quite some time?”

“Well, a niffler pregnancy is around 10 weeks, so yeah,” Newt said. “They’ve probably been hanging out since before that, and we were too busy to notice.” Newt shook his head in bewilderment. “And nifflers mate for life, so this will be interesting.”

Percival sighed.

“That is one word for it.”

They sat in companionable silence for a while. Credence’s eyes started drooping and Percival laid his cheek on his head, looking into the fireplace.

Newt watched them. Warmth blooming in his stomach.

“Credence?”

“hmmmm?” Credence didn’t bother to open his eyes to look at Newt.

“Would you like to sleep with Percival and me tonight?”

Credence’s eyes snapped open and both he and Percival looked at Newt in shock.

“Just to sleep of course,” Newt said, lifting up his hands in surrender. “But you don’t have to of course, just whatever makes you comfortable, never do anything with us you are not comfortable with. Except clean dung, that is something we have to do. And brush Nundu teeth. I just thought it might be nice, but no pressure, we will take things as slow as you need us to…”

“Newt,” Credence said, a bit louder than usual, making Newt finally stop his verbal diarrhea. “I’d love to.”

Newt’s face lit up in a smile and he threw his arms around the two other men.


	34. New life

The first thing Percival noticed when he woke up was that he had another person in his arms. Newt was not one who liked being held through the night, he was fine with some light cuddling but when he slept he needed freedom to be all over the bed. So this could hardly be Newt.

Credence.

Percival opened his eyes to stare into a head full of dark hair. He smiled to himself and moved even closer to Credence, loving the warmth and the feeling of him in his arms.

“We have found someone that shares your affinity for cuddling,” Newt whispered to him from the other side of the bed.

“Mhm,” Percival mumbled and sighed contentedly into Credence’s hair.

Credence turned on his back, his eyes sleepily half open. He smiled. “’morning.”

“Good morning,” Newt said and kissed the young man on the lips. “”I have to say that I really like waking up next to the two of you.”

Credence blushed. “Me too.”

“As much as I like waking up with you two, I love sleeping in the same bed as you even better,” Percival said, trying to hint that they should all get back to sleep.

“I need to pee,” Credence said.

 

~~O~~

 

“They look like baby rats, with beaks,” Percival said, unimpressed. He stood beside Newt and Credence at the Niffler nest in the suitcase.

“I know! Aren’t they just adorable!?” Newt exclaimed excitedly. Niff vas stacking his ill-gotten coins around his sleeping family, making a sort of a family crib.

“This is Niffy, Iffy, Tiffy, Fiffy and Riffy,” Newt said seriously, pointing at each tiny niffler in turn. Percival had to bite his tongue to avoid pointing out the ridiculousness of those names.

“They are really cute,” Credence said, with a shy smile. Newt beamed.

“Ask Niff and Nifferlina if you can hold one,” Newt said, taking a step back to give Credence space.

“W-w-what?” Credence stammered.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Newt pointed to the nest, where Niff was looking back and forth between them curiously and Nifferlina was waking up to feed the cubs.

“Ehem, okay,” Credence knelt down in front of Niff and his family. “Uhm, would it be okay if I took one for a bit?” he asked Niff, a blush spreading over his entire face and disappearing beneath Credence’s shirt. Niff seemed to consider him for a moment, then he looked at Nifflerina who just closed her eyes and sighed as three of the cubs woke up and latched on to her nipples. Then Niff looked back to Credence and nodded his head.

Percival knew the menace could understand more that he let on! And now he had proof!

Newt slipped his hand into his and Percival stopped contemplating the massacre of an entire family of menaces as they watched Credence together. Credence reached out his hands to gingerly pick up one of the cubs who hadn’t latched on to their mother. The creatures were blind and hairless but otherwise had the distinct shape of Nifflers everywhere. The cub made a small sound as Credence picked him up but then he burrowed into the heat of Credence’s palms and kept sleeping.

Credence cradled the tiny creature to his chest and ran a finger down his body.

And Percival knew he was in love, again.

 

~~O~~

 

Credence yelped and lost his concentration, dropping the book he had been floating with a loud ‘thunk’. The owl that had flown in through the open window of the living room and thrown a letter onto Newt’s lap, startling Credence, hooted unimpressed and shat on Percival’s head.

“Merlin’s damn brassiere!” Percival exclaimed and stormed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he got back Credence was petting the owl and feeding it treats while Newt read the letter with a small worry line forming between his eyebrows.

“Don’t encourage it,” Percival told Credence, who blushed a bit but answered firmly: “It is cute.”

Percival didn’t argue, he knew he would never win.

So he turned to the other love of his life, the one who was not feeding a defecating-machine, and put an arm on his shoulder.

“Everything okay?”

“Huh?” Newt looked up at Percival. “Oh yeah – I mean, I think so?”

“Is it your brother?” Percival asked worried. Newt shook his head.

“No, it is actually from Queenie,” Newt handed him the letter.

 

_Dear Newt and Perce,_

_As you know Tina has been away for the last couple of months, and with the two of you out of town as well you can just imagine how lonely I have been. So I started frequenting a certain bakery, one that makes treats in shapes that so fascinate Newt. And the baker started taking notice of me. We got to talking and after a few times he remembered that we had in fact met before._

_You two can imagine how this is a dilemma._

_So now we have begun considering moving somewhere where the law is more tolerant of people like us loving each other. We were wondering if the two of you could offer us a place to stay while we find our own place._

_My baker knows of your situation and we want to make sure that we are not intruding on a delicate situation. Of course I have not been able to reach my sister to tell her of the situation, but I will leave a contingency plan in place in case she arrives after we have left New York._

_Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Queenie._

_PS. Tell the young man in your company that I hope he is well and I can’t wait to see him again, whenever that may be._

Percival put the letter down.

“I suppose we have got to make some changes around here before two more people join the household and, of course, inform Queenie of the new developments in our relationship,” Percival said. “But I can’t imagine why it would be a problem for them to stay here for a while.”

Newt nodded and turned to Credence. “If Queenie comes to stay with us for a while, with her partner, would that be okay with you?”

Credence looked surprised at being asked his opinion. “Well, I like Queenie,” he said finally. “And I’m sure her partner has to be nice as well. So I guess so…”

“But?” Percival prodded, sensing that Credence was not all in favour.

“Well… I know you said that this,” he gestured between the three of them. “Is considered okay in the wizarding world… but, will we have to hide our… thing?”

Newt shook his head. “No Credence, our relationship is fine and we will not have to hide it. We will tell Queenie to discuss it with her partner, who is a muggle, and if he is not okay with it – which I doubt because Jacob is a very nice person – they can stay somewhere else.”

Credence seemed relieved. “Then tell them it is fine by me. And tell Queenie I can’t wait to see her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am slowly starting to wrap things up, my goal is to finish this story by the end of September, but if that doesn't work out for some reason then my intention is to finish it at the latest before Crimes of Grindelwald comes out.


	35. Preparations

Percival watched in amazement as Credence floated his possessions from his old room and into the room he now shared with Percival and Newt. Credence had taken great strides in his studies since recovering from his illness, and was growing stronger and more accurate by the day. It seemed that whatever had been keeping him back had taken off with the fever and he was now making greater progress than any wizard child going to a prestigious wizarding school.

“If you keep advancing like this, you will be stronger than Newt and I combined,” Percival said as he enlarged the wardrobe and chest of drawers so Credence could fit his meagre possessions along with his and Newt’s. Credence blushed.

“No that is silly,” he said, opening a drawer to put his underthings into. An occamy sprung out and circled his neck and shoulders, cooing happily. Credence giggled happily and scratched the occamy’s chin.

Percival drank in the sight of his delighted partner and was certain that seeing the young man so happy and content would never get old or commonplace to him, no matter how long their lives together would become. Percival moved closer to him and leaned in to plant a kiss on Credence’s cheek, but the occamy screeched and pushed him away, staking claim on the young man. Percival would have become irritated if not for Credence’s giggling fit and the serious look on the occamy’s face.

“You win this time,” he told the occamy, who tilted its head in confusion before placing nibbling on Credence’s ears, causing more giggles. “I’m becoming jealous.”

Credence smiled at him in a way that made everything seem brighter, and then he bent his head to kiss Percival full on the mouth, ignoring the protests from the occamy.

“I was wondering what was taking you so long,” Newt entered the bedroom with a few articles of clothing that had been left in Credence’s bedroom, placing them on the bed. Credence ended the kiss with Percival in order to get an equally enthusiastic one from Newt, who then kissed Percival. “As much as I’d like to continue this wonderful gathering, we must finish preparing the bedroom for Queenie and Jacob.”

When they started preparing for the arrival of their friends Credence had offered to give his bedroom to them, seeing as he hadn’t been using it much since first starting to sleep with Newt and Percival.

The rest of the day they spent teaching Credence various cleaning and enlarging spells while preparing the room for the new arrivals. Unlike before Credence was quick to learn every spell, no matter how complicated, and only needed a couple of tries to get them correct.

Around dinner time, when they finally finished prepping the room, they stood back and admired their work. The room had grown considerably in size, and could now comfortably fit a king sized bed, a big wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a writing desk and chair, rugs and side tables on both sides of the bed. There was also enough space left in case Queenie and Jacob wanted to add some furniture and things of their own.

“This looks good,” Credence said, looking around.

“Indeed, and you should be very proud of your spellwork, Credence, you have advanced so much in the last week that it is nothing short of amazing,” Percival said, revelling in the pleased blush spreading on Credence’s cheeks.

“Thank you,” he mumbled. Recently Credence had taken to thanking them for their compliments instead of arguing or denying them, even though he still lapsed back into his old patterns when he felt Newt or Percival were being too generous with their praise.

Exhausted after a long day of work Percival and Credence prepared a simple meal of soup and sandwiches while Newt wrote a letter to Queenie to inform her that everything was ready for their arrival, and to please let him know when to expect them. He also wrote a short letter to Theseus, despite not having heard from him in a long time, in hopes that said letter would reach him safe and sound and offer him some comfort.

After eating together in companionable silence they went into the suitcase together to feed and care for the animals before collapsing into bed wrapped around each other, proclaiming their love for one another and kissing before falling asleep in a heap.  

So tired were they that they didn’t notice the lock on the suitcase pop open in the middle of the night. Nor were they aware of the pitter-patter of many tiny little feet. Credence giggled a bit in his sleep when a small young niffler sniffed his feet, but did not wake.


	36. Reunion

When Percival woke up there was something heavy on his chin, he attempted to ignore it but then something bit his toe.

“What in Morgana’s name?!” He tried unsuccessfully to disentangle himself from Credence without waking the younger man, but his toe got bitten again so he shot up into sitting position.

When he sat up a niffler, which had been sleeping on one side of Percival’s face, fell down and into his lap.

“Perce, whas goin on?” Credence asked sleepily, without opening his eyes. Burrowed in Credence’s arms was a small baby niffler fast asleep. Newt was snoring loudly and Percival saw that on his chest were the two adult nifflers and two cubs in a pile.

“Merlin’s demented grandma!” Percival exclaimed when he was bitten on the toe for the third time. He looked at his blanked covered feet and saw a small bulge move a bit. He lifted the blanket off of his feet and watched as the blasted niffler cub prepared to bite him again.

“No!” he said firmly, pointing an angry finger at the critter, which purposely ignored him and chomped down on his toe again.

“For crying out loud!” Percival drew his feet up under him, leaving the niffler cub looking strangely sad. “Who let them out of the case?” he asked angrily.

“Fai’ly certn they let themselves out,” Newt mumbled, opening his eyes blearily and petting the pile of menace on his chest. “Niff is trying to be a good father and is teaching them how to unlock the suitcase.”

If Percival was not mistaken then there was pride in Newt’s voice when he said that.

Brilliant.

Just bloody brilliant.

 

~~O~~

The next couple of weeks were chaotic. Newt was constantly cleaning up some mess left behind by the niffler family, and they regularly had to reinforce spells on the front door that kept the niffler’s from wreaking havoc on the rest of the world. With his niffler-mess-cleaning duties and care-taking of all the creatures in his case he had very little time to spend with his two lovers, who often tried to help but the most difficult and complicated tasks were, of course, left to the expert.

When they weren’t helping Newt Percival was teaching Credence, who continued to take great stride in his education. He blew past the spells taught in the first few years, and was well on his way to mastering second-year potions, despite having Percival (who was quite sub-par when it came to potions making) as a teacher.

“You know, I think you’ve taught me more when it comes to potions than I have you,” Percival admitted one evening, when they were preparing dinner.

One day in the fall they got another letter from Queenie, were she told them that her and Jacob would soon be setting sail for London, asking the three men to pick them up at the docks. With all of Grindelwald’s crimes in the newspapers the incident in New York was all but forgotten, and Newt and Percival deemed it safe for Credence to come with them to pick up Queenie and Jacob.

Credence was both nervous and excited, but to Percival’s and Newt’s happy surprise he seemed more excited. He got dressed in his finest suit and spent half an hour trying to get his hair _just right_ to impress Queenie. If Percival didn’t know better he would think the young man was trying to seduce the legilimens.

“I want to look my best,” Credence explained. “She helped me with my hair and with my clothes and she has helped me so much and I just… want to show her that… it wasn’t in vain.”

“She’d never think that,” Newt said matter-of-factly. “She knows you are a great person, if she didn’t she would be the most clueless legilimens – and person in general.”

Credence flushed but straightened his jacket and held his head high. “Thank you.”

They had made the decision to leave the suitcase behind in the apartment to best avoid any niffler related issues in their outing. To make sure that the nifflers wouldn’t be able to escape the suitcase while the men were out Newt put up a few extra guarding charms and Percival piled the contents of an entire bookshelf on top of the suitcase _just in case._

When they arrived at the docks the ship had already docked and the passengers were going through customs. Credence kept fidgeting and standing on tip-toe to try and spot Queenie.

“She’ll find us,” Percival pointed out. “She’ll hear our thoughts and find out where they are coming from.”

Despite Percival’s words Credence could not contain his excitement and was like a niffler who smelled gold close by.

“Hello my sweeties,” a voice behind the three men said, and they all turned around to face Queenie and a sizable man on her arm who must be Jacob. “Oh my,” Queenie grabbed Credence and drew him into a hug, making him bend down so she could place kisses on his cheeks and forehead. “You look so good, young man,” she said, pulling away to give him a once over, beaming. “And it is amazing to see this sparkle of happiness in your eyes. Those two have clearly done you some good,” at that Queenie winked at him, making Credence blush.

After a few more moments of admiring Credence she introduced Jacob to Percival (a bit awkward, given the encounter he had had with Faux-Percival) and Credence. Newt was ecstatic to find out that his oldest friend (by a day or so anyway) remembered him again and they shared a long and tearful hug. Then the group decided to have lunch at a restaurant and catch up before heading to the apartment.


	37. Friends

Newt took them to a restaurant called _Disarming Delicacy_ and was located on a side street off of Diagon Alley. The place was packed but thankfully they got a table in a quiet corner. Credence hunched in on himself and started fidgeting when they walked through the restaurant packed with strangers, but he relaxed immediately when Newt and Percival sat down on either side of him.

“You are just adorable,” Queenie said, beaming. Credence flushed and tried to make himself smaller but Percival put an arm around his chair and squeezed his shoulder for comfort.

The waitress was a house elf dressed in a flowery pillowcase that had been made into a makeshift dress. She handed them the menus and took down order for drinks, which then came flying over to them on a tray.

“This place is delightful,” Queenie said, looking around. “I’m always amazed to see how... rustically you Europeans dress,” she added, drinking in the sight of all the British wizards and witches around them.

“I have to admit, that I am surprised Newt knows of such a fancy restaurant,” Percival said teasingly, making Newt blush.

“Well, my family is one of the sacred twenty eight, and while we are not snobbish by a long shot my father was a highly regarded auror and director before his retirement and with such comes a lot of mingling with certain people, as you know,” Newt said, looking pointedly at Percival who smiled back innocently.

“H-how was your journey?” Credence asked all of a sudden, changing the subject.

“Oh it was delightful!” Queenie said smiling and grabbing Jacob’s hand. “We danced a lot, ate a lot of great cuisine, sunbathed and even played this strange game called cricket!”

“Sounds a lot nicer than our journey,” Percival complained.

“Oh sweetie,” Queenie reached over to squeeze his hand. “But look what you got from it.”

Percival smiled a small but genuine smile and placed a kiss on Credence’s cheek (who became so red he might be mistaken for a gigantic tomato) and reached over to pat Newt’s shoulder. Newt grabbed his hand instead and kissed it.

“So, what do you think Tina will say when she finds out you have up and left New York?” Percival asked Queenie.

“Oh, actually she managed to speak with me on the floo,” Queenie said, perking up. “So she knows, and it is quite funny, because she actually called me on the floo to tell me that she had gotten a job offer from the Ministry of Magic!”

The conversation lulled as the waitress came to take their order. Newt helped Credence decide what to get and ordered for him, the younger man was not accustomed to ordering food and he hadn’t met strangers for a very long time. Once the waitress had taken down everybody’s order she left and a few moments later their food appeared on the empty dishes on the table in front of them.

“So, Tina is moving here then?” Newt asked as they started eating.

“Yes!” Queenie said beaming. “She said that she was very interested in the position at the Ministry and that since I was moving to London anyway she didn’t have much to go back to in New York.”

“This is bloody brilliant,” Newt said, smiling sincerely. “When I met all of you I didn’t have any friends, and in fact had never really had any, today I do not only have three friends and two lovers, but my friends will all be living in London, where I can meet them anytime I’m home.” Queenie gave him a warm sad smile.

“Well, you will always have us,” Jacob said, smiling. He had been quite so far, taking in all the magic around him with a baffled look on his face.

“Did Tina tell you anything about my brother?” Newt asked Queenie anxiously.

“Oooohh yes!” Queenie exclaimed, making Newt cover his face in his hands. Percival patted him on the shoulder. “Look on the bright side, Newt,” he said. “At least he is alive.”

“She has quite a few words to say about your brother, I think she didn’t like him much to begin with.”

“Big surprise,” Percival muttered, Credence and Newt both glared at him.

“But now… let’s just say that the kind of work they are doing has brought them close,” Queenie said with a sly, knowing smile.

“Tina and… Theseus?” Percival asked baffled.

“So it would appear,” Queenie said nodding.

From then the conversation turned to more practical matters, like housing and work. Queenie and Jacob had been cleared for immigration, Theseus had seen to that, but that also meant that Jacob had to sacrifice his bakery, which he had put so much effort into (“It was worth it if it means I can be with Queenie”). Newt told them that they should stay with them for as long as it took for them to find other accommodations (“Theseus won’t mind.”) and that he would, of course, put them in touch with a realtor he knew (a family friend, in fact). He also said that he would write a letter to his father to tell him about Jacob’s bakery (“My father loves baked goods, and yours are simply the best, I’m sure if you give him a taste he would be willing to help you get a bakery started in London).

Once they finished their meals Jacob and Queenie were clearly travel weary and tired, so Newt hurried to pay up the bill and escort them the Theseus’ apartment, where they promptly fell asleep in the bedroom their three friends had prepared for them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story is drawing to a close, only a few chapters left. I hope you all have enjoyed the journey as much as Jacob and Queenie enjoyed their's!


	38. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up - this is the last chapter.

Life got even busier after Queenie and Jacob got added to their household. Jacob helped with the creatures and baked incessantly (Percival had started to work-out for longer periods of time to keep from growing around the middle), Queenie took over the cooking with Credence as her assistant and soon Credence became much more proficient at kitchen spells than either Percival or Newt. Newt finished revising his book, despite having to care almost constantly for the nifflers (well, Percival did help a lot, but only because he had to if he wanted to spend any quality time with Newt!). His editor was very happy with the final draft and a date for publication was set. His publisher also made a contract with him for a book exclusively about nifflers and a future revised edition of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Percival helped where he could (eating baked goods does qualify as helping!) and spent a good portion of his day teaching Credence spells and history, and assisting him and Newt in stocking up on potions in the suitcase.

In addition to all of the above the five friends went apartment hunting, trying to find a great place for Queenie and Jacob to move into in London. Newt had also sent his father some samples of Jacob’s baking, and his father was smitten, ready to finance any business venture the man took on (“Newt, I can’t accept that, I mean I don’t even know the man!” “But Jacob, nothing would make my father happier than to help bring your baked goods into the public!”).

They finally did manage to find an apartment close to Diagon Alley, and Newt’s father bought a place on a side street from the magical shopping street to make into a bakery. They would have to wait for a couple of months to get the lease for the apartment, and in the mean time they started preparing the bakery.

Credence was happy to help with the construction of Jacob’s new bakery, and was proud when all of his attempts at magic worked exactly as expected (if a bit stronger and more precise sometimes). Percival had given up on trying to convince Credence that he was, in fact, more powerful than any of his friends, and hoped that the young man would come to realise his potential in time.

Credence was also getting a lot more comfortable with affection. He would give hugs to his friends and lovers whenever he felt like it (which was often), and initiated make-out sessions almost every night. It was also he that brought up the subject of going further.

“I want to be with you,” he said shyly. “Like lovers are together.”

Both Newt and Percival were overjoyed, not only because they really wanted to make love to Credence, but also because this meant that Credence was becoming more comfortable with himself and his sexuality. They went very slow, started with hand-jobs and frotting and working up to the more ‘serious’ stuff. The two older men made sure Credence thoroughly enjoyed everything that went on in their bed (and out of it).

In November they got a letter from Theseus telling them that he would be back in London just after New-Years. They had disassembled a group of French Grindelwald supporters, but unfortunately Grindelwald himself seemed to have gotten a wind of the operation and made himself scarce. Now they were working on clean-up with the French Aurors, then Theseus and Tina would come to London to front a task-force assigned with planning the next course of action in the Grindelwald-dilemma (Tina would of course stay with Queenie and Jacob, where else?). Theseus had also made sure that the Minister of Magic in Britain would give Credence an asylum as a person on the run from Grindelwald. That meant that Credence got British citizenship and was considered innocent of all crimes (unless he stepped on American soil, MACUSA wasn’t quite so forgiving).

Percival knew that Newt was happier than ever, but he also knew that sooner or later Newt would want to start traveling again, fighting for creatures anywhere in the world and enlightening people’s minds was something he had always strived towards. Together the three lovers decided to start traveling again in February, when Newt’s book had been published and he had had enough time to reconnect with his brother. But they also decided to keep each trip a bit shorter that Newt was used to (instead of being gone for 6-12 months they would go to London at least every 4 months to be with their friends and family).

Percival was surprised to realise that his every waking moment was filled with genuine happiness. Before Grindelwald had kidnapped him he had thought he had everything he wanted, and had even been content. But Grindelwald had crushed his old life and from the ashes something amazing had risen. When he first befriended Newt he was sure he was happier than he ever would be. Then he had made more friends, and started traveling. Then he had met Credence and fallen in love all over again. Each time something good happened he was sure he couldn’t ever get happier. But this time he decided to just go with the flow – the world clearly wanted to smother him in happiness, so why not let it keep trying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for going on this journey with me! It has been fun but also challenging to write this fic and I want to thank everyone who took time to kudos, bookmark, subscribe and comment - your kind words and actions kept me going! I am not going to change the status of this fic to finished until I have uploaded a short epilogue (which will happen in the next week or so). It is a very strange feeling to have finished this story that has been with me through so many things (moving into my first apartment, losing my beloved cat, getting two more cats and then, ehem, accidentally a third one, quitting my job and starting a new one just to name a few). I sincerely hope that this fic has been enjoyable and if even one person holds it anywhere close to as dear to them as I do I will feel like I accomplished something. 
> 
> Most of all I want to thank you all for reading. 
> 
> With love,  
> Unabashedly Loud Nacho 
> 
> ps. hope this last chapter isn't a disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated!


End file.
